


Anime and Cartoon tale

by Madara88



Category: Dragon Ball, Gravity Falls, Naruto, Rick and Morty, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, alternative universe, cross-over
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 29,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6226999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madara88/pseuds/Madara88
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The human called Frisk who led the monsters free they have given the monsters hope however one monster still has one dream if you guessed Alphys than you either read this before or you're just smart however what happens if all of this went wrong great now I'm just giving out spoilers. The story is kinda comedic at the front but after like what 5 chapters I change it to a more darker and serious theme it was kinda a phase please just read the rest of the chapters and not just the first one I am new to writing and being an Author I mean not everyone can pull off an amazing first start. Also feedback like constructive criticism is appreciated. Also if you wonder about the high word count trust me it's just cause I write in a kinda script manner something not very common it's not that I want be special I just kinda suck at writing the format the almost everyone uses here I have my own style<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The begining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This all takes place with Frisk and well no spoilers yes I know some of my first few chapters are not the best but please read the rest of the chapters to see how much I improve as an author also I don't mind comments to help me improve also this is not one of those Undertale AUs were we just change personalities or a few things. I'm not into that kind of thing here I am putting the main story as like a main outline later on I change things like characters outcome etc well that is all I can say for that. So I hope you have a wonderful day.

remember none of this is cannon so don't complain about cannon and no I'm not going to use GT it still made like 0 sense to me anyway of to the story this is going be written in comic/script style cause I hate writing descriptive it means less time to say things and more description this is my first time so please don't complain to much about grammar or other things plus Frisk is gender neutral in this story enjoy

After the monster come to the surface and have peace among humans the human that lead the monster free is currently having their summer holiday however it's at night right now like it's 10.p.m already now Frisk is currently sleeping in their bed in their room  
Alphys: *comes in* FRISK WAKE UP!!!!!!!  
Frisk: huh what Alphys it's my bed time Toriel will punish me if I stay over my bed time  
Alphys: I know but I finally did it I FINALLY DID IT!!!! I MADE A PORTAL TO ANOTHER UNIVERSE!!!!!!!!  
Frisk: wait what the f@$k you actually did it I thought you where joking about it three months ago about it  
Alphys: I finally did it Frisk it took me three months of constant work in my lab but finally it's done come on follow me  
at the Lab  
the portal was a huge circular ring screw it just imagine it as all cliché portals cause it is  
Frisk: woah  
Alphys: I know awesome right? There's two flaws in this portal. One of them is that once you go in there's no way back here yet I should have made it into a like a telephone booth or something. The other flaw is that it uses up a lot of power it can only transport one person currently and it also sucks in living matter don't know why  
Frisk: Alphys you sound a bit tired when was the last time you slept?  
Alphys: three days ago  
Frisk: why did you do this again?  
Alphys: I want a autograph from the real Mew Mew that will prove that I'm the best Mew Mew Kissy Cutie fan out there  
Frisk: you really need sleep Alphys I'm lucky enough no one caught us while coming here  
Alphys: of course no one found us there all sleeping except Mettaton he's recharging maybe your right maybe I need a nap or more coffee *blacks out* *falls down on the switch*  
Frisk: wait did she just flip the switch?  
The portal started to on and sucking in Frisk  
Frisk: OH SHIT! *grabs the table* ALPHYS HELP  
Alphys: ZZZZZzzzzzz  
Frisk: some of us are lucky that their behind a metal box shit I'm losing my grip *Frisk let go of the table* F@$K!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Frisk went into the portal  
Alphys: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz UNDYNE MEW MEW KISSY CUTIE 2 WAS TERRIBLE HOW CAN YOU LIKE IT!!!!! IT RUINED EVERYONE CHARACTER!!!!! NO DON'T NOOGIE THE ALPHYS!!!  
In the anime world Frisk is falling from a high point in a cave  
Frisk: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! F@$K YOU ALPHYS!!!!!!!!!!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH  
Frisk landed on a bed of golden Flowers  
Frisk: talk about saved by Flowers twice  
suddenly a mysterious voice is heard screaming from some where above the cave  
????: WHY DIDN'T YOU DODGE!!!!!!!!!  
Frisk: hey I can't dodge a portal that is sucking me in  
Frisk: well I better find a scientist or some wizard to bring me back home when I get back home I'm so going tell Toriel about this  
this the end of the story for now I'll try to continue this at least once a week please this my first time writing a fan fiction so please don't criticise so harsh


	2. A new home?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alphys: ZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzz huh oh.The following is a fan fiction none of this is cannon Undertale is owned by Toby Fox Dragon Ball,Dragon Ball Z, Dragon Ball Gt and Dragon Ball Super are all owned by FUNimation, Toei Animation,Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama please support the official release back to sleep.

Frisk: well better find a way to get out of here  
Frisk saw a weird creature in front of them  
Zoidberg: Hello kid I'm Doctor John A. Zoidberg but you can just call me Zoidberg welcome to the underground ruins thing I come here every once in a while it's a good place to get alone time plus their is a really nice lady here although there's a weird guy here  
Frisk: wait are you gonna back stab me?  
Zoidberg: why would I do that? a robot came wearing a alien mask and a overlord cape  
????: Welcome to the future human slave  
Zoidberg: Bender why are you wearing that costume. That's Bender my friend he's a robot  
Bender: great you ruined the prank genius now how I'm suppose to scare the kid  
Zoidberg: the kid wasn't scared at all just look at it's face  
Frisk: -_-  
Bender: well I'm going to get booze *walks away*  
Zoidberg: Well goodbye friend I'm going back to my house *walks away* WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP  
Frisk: well that was weird  
????: Hey kid you here  
Frisk turns around they saw a talking Flower that's yellow hey don't judge me the original is good why change it  
Frisk: huh a talking Flower wait a minute (thinks of Flowey)  
????: Hi I'm FLOWERY yeah that's right Flowery the Flower  
Frisk: you created that name in your head just now right?  
Flowery: Yeah someone already took Flowey so what brings you here huh let me guess a portal well guess I got to teach you the basics that is your soul it starts weak blah blah blah grow stronger later blah blah blah LOVE is shared through little white Friendliness Pellets in this world  
Frisk: uh I don't want any  
Flowery: sorry not listening *forms a circle of Friendliness Pellets around Frisk* time for LOVE  
Frisk: (wow he's a bigger dick than Flowey) *Frisk got hit* AHH Hp 1/20  
Flowery: yes I'm a dick but someone got has to be it right? DIE!!!!!!!!!! *surrounds another circle around Frisk* HAHAHAHAHA  
Frisk: (dam you Alphys) *gets hit by the Friendliness Pellets* HP 20/20  
Flowery: huh I call bullshit  
A glowing light came  
Flowery: huh  
the light hit Flowery  
Flowery: AHH *gets knocked away*  
soon a lady came I'm going in Xenoverse character design here because I can't draw or describe that well for characters so if you don't play Xenoverse it looks like Anime games online character more detailed terms a female saiyan height max in Xenoverse height scale for male Saiyans have you seen Toriel height this is suppose to match it body type minmal for female character female hair style 2 eyes type 4 pupils type 19 nose type 1 mouth jaw 1 ears type 1 purple hair it's dyed light blue eyes skin tone badge wears a Vegeta Revival of F battle suit and that suit under it accessories none  
???? : What a terrible creature hurting a such a poor innocent youth. Ah don't be afraid child I am ANI the caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through here everyday to see if anyone has fallen down here.You are the first human to come here in a long time. Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way  
Frisk: wait your human?  
Ani: oh child I'm definitely no human. For you see I am a Saiyan I have a tail see * shows her tail*  
Frisk: UH okay?  
Ani: come on child follow me * she walks away*  
Frisk: honestly is everything repeating?  
Ani: there are many puzzles in the ruins I don't know who design this place child I think I should adopt you so for now on I will call you my child  
Frisk: look just call me Frisk and I already have a mother  
Ani: I see honestly it's quite late it's 8 p.m here Frisk why don't you go sleep at my house for the night and continue your journey tomorrow  
Frisk: sure since there is no way I'm gonna sleep on the floor  
Ani: follow me Many puzzles later  
Ani: I know that your already quite independent so I will need you to stay here while I tidy up my house  
Frisk: uh huh why?  
Ani: it's been so long since I had a visitor so my house isn't so child friendly see you later Frisk here take this phone *hands over a brick phone* bye Frisk*she leaves the room to go to her house*  
Frisk: just like Toriel well I'm bored time to see what's here. Huh a ghost wonder if it's has low self esteem like Napstablook? *pokes the ghost*  
????: HEY DON'T POKE ME WITH YOUR STICK! I'm a ghost. Ghost Nappa  
Frisk: (okay definitely not like Napstablook)  
Ghost Nappa: time for you to pay for that kid  
battle engage battle music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6LfPkVum1O8 Music starts playing  
Frisk: uh?  
Ghost Nappa: kid it's your turn I can't make a move until you make one  
Frisk: *act* *check* Ghost Nappa 5Atk 5Def is still haunting Vegeta, a pokemon master and also the paddy cake champion  
Ghost Nappa : I know I'll use rock smash *grabs a rock and smashes Frisk*  
Frisk: *dodges*  
Ghost Nappa : it's your turn kid  
Frisk: (this has to be the most weirdest and awesome theme for a monster) *act* *Vegeta*  
you asked Nappa who is Vegeta  
Ghost Nappa: oh Vegeta he's a prison b!$ch also me and Vegeta are the best of friends  
Frisk: *act* *Pokemon* you asked Nappa about Pokemon  
Ghost Nappa: I could have gotten that Chiaotzu if it didn't use Self Destruct  
Frisk: *act* *Flirt*  
Ghost Nappa: Kid aren't you too young to date me I'm mean no one can resist me but come on kid I'm a ghost and your not even my type and are you a boy or a girl?  
Frisk: I don't know I'm gender neutral  
Ghost Nappa: well nice knowing you kid I got to go back haunting Vegeta we might meet again later. Oh yeah here's my card *hands over a card* I major in child psychology with a minor in Pain bye *vanishes*  
Frisk: well that was awesome meeting such a weird yet funny ghost better call temporary mom *calls Ani*  
Ani: hello Frisk why did you call?  
Frisk: yeah who else lives here?  
Ani: well not many people just you me and some ghost and other people that I don't know  
Frisk: okay bye *hangs up* well if there's anything I learnt from my last adventure I got to follow the path  
that's all for part 2 thank you for your support remember none of this is cannon all of this is for entertainment purposes sorry if it's bad or anything I'm still new to writing to fan fiction please rate this story in the comments it will be appreciated


	3. A way out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toriel: uh Frisk you want me to read this okay. The following is a fan-based fan fiction none of this is cannon Undertale is owned by Toby Fox Dragon Ball Dragon ball Z , Dragon ball GT and Dragon Ball Super is all owned by FUNimation,Toei Animation,Fuji TV and Akira Toriyama please support the official release.

forgot to state Ani's eye colour is blue light blue sorry still a bit nervous with this a bit give me time I'll improve over time plus if it's a huge chunk of words I'll use space it out  
Frisk: more puzzles time to do what I learnt from Papyrus what was the trick again  
flash back  
Papyrus: remember human if you need help to finish a puzzle call help from me THE GREAT PAPYRUS  
Flash back over  
Frisk: well Papyrus I'm boned  
Papyrus: stop making jokes Frisk I may be a flash back Papyrus but I still hate puns *vanishes*  
Frisk: right anime world anything can happen even coming back alive so and apparently cartoon world at the same time so flash backs can yell at you  
battle engage  
A wild Pikachu appeared  
Pikachu: Pika!!! Pika!!!! Pika Pika  
Frisk: awe it's a Pikachu  
A man with a machine gun came out of nowhere wearing a owl mask and a batman shirt  
????: *fires his machine gun at Pikachu* DDDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *breathes heavily* *reloades* DDDDDDDDDDDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!! *rans out of ammo*  
a guy far away said something he is wearing a pig mask , topless and wearing a white helmet  
??: Yay! Cheeseburgers!  
you win 10 gold and 0 exp  
Frisk: well I got free gold I wonder if they have one currency here or multiple currencies wonder what happen to that owl guy? Probably back at his nest or something well time to finish this puzzle  
  
10 minutes of puzzles and random pokemon anime and cartoon characters encounters sorry I watch like only 5 anime and I only know Naruto and Dragon ball the most I know others but I'm still new to them  
  
Frisk: finally after all those pokemon random anime and cartoon characters encounters I finished the puzzle   
  
a broken armour that looks like Vegeta's one during the saiyan saga just one shoulder pad is broken off and a bit dusty their two of them comes with pants, gloves that suit that Vegeta wears under it but's it's all tattered also there is a really old scouter that is red coloured   
  
Frisk: I'll take one thank you   
\+ 5 defence  
Frisk: okay this started to feel **Cooler ~~~~**  
BADUM TSS  
Frisk: anyone got it? Oh well back to finding that house  
10 seconds later  
Frisk: that was quick  
Ani appeared in a robe that looks like Toriel's one  
Ani: maybe I should call for Frisk they did took quite long *calls Frisk* oh you are here already well come on in their a pie baked for you and a bed that's nice and warm  
Frisk: (god I've been here before right? Oh wait everything is the same just except this women can blow me the f@$k up unlike Toriel who burnt me so if I get out of here will someone blow up the planet and it will take 5 minutes?)   
seeing this house that looks like Toriel's it fills you with **DETERMINATION**  
Ani: I hope you like Butterscotch Cinnamon pie cause I like it plus I forgot to call you about this sorry  
Frisk: it's okay I like Butterscotch Cinnamon pie   
Ani: you better take a nap also I like your uh broken saiyan armour   
Frisk: found it on the floor on the way here *checks scouter for Ani's power level *it says 10000* * IT'S OVER 9000!!!!!!!!!! *breaks the scouter* What the hell why did I break the scouter?  
you happy people the over 9000 joke I hope your happy  
Ani: uh? What the hell  
Ghost Nappa: you have issues kid come and get pyschology later with me  
Frisk: uh I'm going to bed  
Ani: okay Frisk (the f@$k just happened?)   
Frisk went to bed  
Frisk woke up to find a slice of pie on the floor they picked it up and put it in their inventory   
Ani: your awake hope you feel better now  
Frisk: yeah how do I get out of here  
  
Ani: uh why not read this book about saiyans it shows many different species of saiyans like this one a dragon saiyan very rare saiyans as most of them are dead they are said to have a higher power level than a average saiyan, can live longer than a normal saiyan and have special powers okay this book is garbage it's like some guy writing this book while drunk or something. Or a fan fiction of a some kind of made up saiyan  
  
Frisk: can I you show me the way out  
Ani: excuse me for a moment   
she went down to the basement   
Frisk: great this shit again time to go to the boring one coloured basement if she turns into the mighty oozaru (also known as great ape)  
  
1st hallway  
Ani: Frisk go back up and be a good child and stop following me  
  
2nd hallway  
Ani: Look Frisk I'm protecting you from the world so go back up stairs  
  
3rd hallway  
Ani: If you get out king Century (time joke cause Vegetables jokes are too mainstream) will take your soul don't try blending in they can tell because they all know the different graphics of a game and a cartoon or anime they can see that your clearly from a game thinking you're a Dimension traveller with weird powers or something like that  
  
at the gate to the outside world  
Ani: If you want to go out prove yourself to me show me that you can defend yourself   
  
battle engage music https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gAeWA7YH2s0 engage **feels** engage and no the world did not become Final Fantasy VI  
  
Ani blocks the way  
Frisk: *act* *check*   
Ani 90 Atk 90 Def should have stayed in bed you could have ice cream or something instead of fighting  
Ani: *fires ki blasts*  
Frisk: *dodges*  
?????: DODGE!!!!  
Frisk: huh? *gets hit* YOU KNOW YELLING DODGE IS MORE DISTRACTING THAN HELPING!!!!  
????: I WAS NOT YELLING AT YOU I WAS YELLING AT GOHAN!!!  
Frisk: oh *spare*  
Ani: *threw some more ki blast*  
Frisk: *dodges* *spare*  
Ani: *tears up a bit* STOP IT NO ONE WILL SPARE YOU BACK IN THAT WORLD I SEEN IT HAPPENED INNOCENTS KILLED PARENTS SLAUGHTERED!!!! SO FIGHT BACK ALREADY!!! *fires a destructo disk*  
Frisk: *dodges*  
Ghost Nappa: kid why didn't you catch it?  
Frisk:that was a f@$king destructo disk  
Ani: who the hell are you talking to?  
Frisk: a ghost  
Ani: I don't see it  
Frisk:  **I'M NOT CRAZY YOU'RE CRAZY ESPECIALLY YOU NAPPA !**  
Ghost Nappa: AYE!  
Ani: Uh you okay Frisk?  
Frisk:  **GET ME OUT OF THIS PLACE NOW PLEASE!** *snaps out* wait where am I where is Nappa  
Ani: who's Nappa?  
Frisk: never mind get back to what you where saying  
Ani: UH okay? *tears up more* IF YOU DON'T FIGHT BACK YOU'LL DIE IN THE OUTSIDE WORLD!!!!  
Frisk: *spare*   
Ani: FIGHT BACK ALREADY OR DIE!!!! *fires a barrage of ki blasts*  
Frisk: *dodges* *spare*  
Ani: *cries* look I don't have much but I thought we could live here a peaceful life guess I'm wrong I shouldn't keep you here like some kind of animal.   
battle dis-gage   
Ani: *cries* well goodbye Frisk *hugs Frisk* just don't look back okay   
Frisk: -_- *goes out of the door*  
Ani: I hope he's going be fine  
Frisk: *smiles* well she was nice sad that I have to ditch her like Jerry I wonder if there's another Jerry in this world I hope not  
this ends part 3 thanks you for your support   



	4. It's called Two Brothers I'm serious this chapter is called Two Brothers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz  
> Papyrus: Sans wake up you need to read the opening credits SANS WAKE UP ALREADY!!!!! You know what I'll read it after all I THE GREAT PAPYRUS is the best reader of all.The following is fan fiction non of the following is cannon all of this is for entertainment purposes Undertale is own by Toby Fox Dragon Ball is own by Akira Toriyama please support the official release NYEH HEH HEH!!!!  
> Sans: ZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzz  
> Papyrus: SANS WAKE UP ALREADY!!!! Readers just go read the chapter already I need to wake up Sans enjoy the story. This is going to take a long time

Well people thank you for the 100 hits this is a huge milestone for me since I'm new to this please enjoy this story oh yeah this story is longer than normal because 100 milestone enjoy.  
Frisk is out near the exit of the ruins a blue flower appeared  
Frisk: you are not Flowery or are you?  
the flower responded  
????: you are some idiot aren't you I'm......Flowery  
Frisk: you aren't. Seriously your acting is terrible I can tell that it's acting. You think I'm a idiot  
?????: fine I'm not Flowery you got me honestly thinking of sparing the Saiyan woman before killing her later I like you just like what you did to Toriel  
Frisk: HOW DID YOU KNOW ABOUT THAT!!!! Besides I didn't kill Toriel. Chara did  
????: technically it was the player's cause they were controlling you and other bullshit happened  
Frisk: so if you aren't Flowery than who are you?  
????: you'll know sooner or later HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! *goes back in the ground*  
Frisk: you ,can run but you can't hide b!$ch  
5 minutes later  
Frisk: okay you can run and hide b!$ch you win f!$k it I'm out of this place  
Frisk went out of the ruins only to realize that it's snowing it's also at night the moon is up more specifically a crescent moon  
  
Frisk: wow just like Snowdin Sans or whatever the f!$k your name is come out. Hey a camera Alphys universe counter part must be stalking me oh well as long as I don't run into Undyne counterpart now I'll be fine maybe she has the power to blow up the planet this time?   
  
Frisk walked to the bridge without any traps for some reason a shadow appeared behind Frisk  
  
???: Hey kid you know it's weird to talk to yourself it either means you are lonely or you need psychology anyway out of topic I'll be your friend just shake my hand and will we be friends okay?  
Frisk: sure *shakes the shadow's hand* ouch  
Frisk got shocked by 10 volts of electricity   
  
????: Ha the old joy buzzer always works anyway we can't be friends because I need to capture you  
  
The shadow revealed a Saiyan (remember Xenoverse design because I can't describe body parts that well) with skin badge hair black type 7 nose 1  
mouth/jaw type 3 pupil type 13 and eyes 4  what he was wearing was a time patroller suit that was white with a capsule corp logo a red cape yellow belt blue pants red boots and red gloves yes this is a full. Time patroller suit he is as tall as Ani. Apparently his body type is 1/3 his eye colour is blue ear type 1 wears a red scouter  Vegeta's model  
  
Frisk: wait what?  
???: yes I need to capture you. You came out from the ruins only a being with reality warping powers can do that you must be the last soul to set us free  
Frisk: huh explain  
  
  
???: lucky I always bring a slide show in my jacket *takes out a camera and a screen* long ago there was three races humans,monsters,and fictional characters which  
is anime and cartoons blah blah blah peace blah blah blah war blah blah blah we got banish by eight powerful warriors blah we need at least 8 legendary souls these legendary beings are different from normal beings as they have a unique power that they hold and have a power level beyond comprehension when they are just  
born they also have a life span twice as long as their normal race after one dies a knew legendary being rises you must be one since you aren't from this universe I can see it from your art style  
  
Frisk: shit  
???: I forgot to introduce my name my name is **THE GREAT** **Madara** yes I know there is a ,Madara Uchiha but this my only name I can go by because this is the only name I was given. You can just call me Madara (like I said why must I go mainstream and name him a vegetable I will only name some cause well why not)  
Frisk: your parents are terrible with names  
Madara: no just my adopted father I don't have parents  
Frisk: how old are you. Are you 20 years old?  
Madara: I wish sadly no I'm 40 years old my birthday is coming soon in about a day or two I'll ask my brother he works as a sentry not to far from here follow me  
  
at the sentry post a  Saiyan was sleeping how he looks like Xenoverse type of description his skin colour is badge his nose is type 5 his mouth/jaw is type 3  
his hair is white(dyed) type 12 his eyes are type 4 pupils type 13 ear type 1 his height is 3/4 body type 1/3 he is wearing a hoodie like Sans he wears black long pants and black boots yes his mouth moves his eyes are light blue  
  
Madara: that's my brother his name is Kyruri (name pun on cucumber in Japanese go to google or something if you want to check) and he's sleeping on the job  **WAKE UP ALREADY YOU LAZY BONES**!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Kyuri: ZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz  
Madara: okay Desperate times calls for desperate measures *charges a blue ki blast*  
Kyuri: huh oh hey bro what do you... WAIT WAIT WAIT DON'T FIRE DON'T FIRE!!!!!!!  
Madara: good you're awake now I have a new friend but I'm gonna need to capture them later   
Kyuri:  good for you bro hey kid my name is....  
Frisk: Madara already told me  
Kyuri: oh nice to meet yah kid  
Madara: well Kyuri you know what to do this is a code 12 emergency  
Kyuri: yeah I can see that the kid looks different from you and me *remains sitting on the chair at the sentry post*  
Madara: well?  
Kyuri: well what?  
Madara: why are you still sitting here? Set up the puzzles already brother  
Kyuri: it's my break you go do it the supreme kai of time usually don't give a shit until time is messed up or something so you don't need to work until that happens so you do it  
Madara: fine *walks away* *grumbles*   
  
Kyuri: hey kid let me tell you this. Just follow what my brother do okay he is usually how to say weird or unusual ,but he always wanted to be a royal guard for some reason guess time patroller isn't a good job for him or something? So try to play along and maybe you and me don't get on the wrong foot. Oh and if you hurt my brother  **PREPARE FOR** **A REALLY BAD TIME** **YOU MOTHER F$$KING DIRTY BROTHER KILLER!**  
  
Frisk: Yah okay just don't speak like that again  
Kyuri: good because I don't want to murder anyone it's already bad that stereotypes thinks that all Saiyans are evil  
Madara: WUBBA LUBBA DUB DUB!!!!  
Kyruri: ignore my brother that's just some random word he says every once in a while plus he has really bad grammar so cut him some slack  
Frisk: okay  
Kyuri: go now I'll catch up to you later kid ,but seriously if you hurt my brother I will murder you and your family  
Frisk: K (jokes on him their in another universe and I'm adopted) *walks forward following the path*  
Madara: alright human it's a human right brother?  
Kyuri: yup the kid got no tail  
Madara: you mean  **GOAT** no tail  
Kyuri: god dam it why. Can I borrow your joke book  
Madara: sure *hands over joke book* why?  
Kyuri: this is why *takes out a lighter and sets the book on fire* at least now you will stop with the puns  
Madara: great there goes 20 zeni anyway welcome human to the first puzzle the flame maze. I will explain if you hit a wall you'll get burn like an electricity maze just less painful now go or is it more painful?  
Frisk: *walks touches a wall*  
Madara: You guys smell something?   
  
Madara's cape was burning he quickly drop on the ground and rolled  
   
Madara: AH! Why did I get burn? *  
Kyuri: you didn't read the manual it says the person who is trying to do the maze needs to hold the orb  
Madara: OH. Stay right there human *walks in the maze* here hold this*gives Frisk the orb*  
there are snow prints on the floor in the maze  
Frisk: *walks through the maze*   
Madara: WOWIE ZOWIE you're an expert at mazes congrats *walks away*  
  
Kyuri: thanks kid my brother is quite happy happier than usual oh yeah here's some help if you are going fight my brother **DON'T!!!!!!!!!**  But if you want I can tell you his power level don't bother about doing Math like a Nerd **WE CAN'T GO SUPER SAIYAN!!!!**  So don't think we can blow up the planet or things like that **his power level is**   **1,200** same amount of a Saibamen's power level don't believe me go buy a scouter at the nearest town they have scouter's that can measure power level's up to 10 **Trillion!!!!**    
  
Frisk: wait are you lying?   
Kyuri: why would I lie to a kid like you?  
Frisk: don't you need my soul to go to the human world?  
  
Kyuri: Nah it would be very tedious. If we go there I need to pack my stuff move them to human world plus we have to sell the house and get a new one it's a very tedious process but if we do get out then I guess I got no choice but to do this really tedious process. Welp you better go follow my brother now  
  
Frisk: okay *walks going further to the next trap/puzzle*  
  
Madara: HUMAN!!!! Me and my brother well technically me since one of us is lazy got this capsule six saibamen let's see if you can handle them cause I want to test your strength before I fight you we'll only use **ONE**  Saibamen since I need to capture you not kill you.  **BROTHER PLANT THE SAIBAMEN!!!!**  
  
Kyuri: err you never gave me the capsule how am I suppose to plant it?  
Madara: oh that's right it's in my jacket *takes the capsule out of jacket and planted the saibamen* now time for that green thing *pours it on the saibamen seed*  
  
A saibamen appeared it's green  
  
Madara: YAY! I'll call him Broc  
Kyuri: why Broc?  
Madara: cause he's a Pokemon gym leader fine I'll change the name he's Kyuri Junior  
Kyuri: *blows up Kyrui Junior*  
Madara:  **KYURI JUNIOR NO!!!!!** Wait I feel like this happened before weird oh well better plant an another one  
  
Frisk: can I please don't do this , I rather you guys turn into  **OOZARU** or something? Even Super Saiyan at least I get my ass kicked by something cooler than that weird midget  
Madara: we can't go Super Saiyan plus this is just to test your strength and we can't turn to great apes it's not a full moon   
Frisk: no you need a solar eclipse dumb ass  
Madara: *slaps Frisk*  
Frisk: Owww  
Kyuri: *slaps Frisk*  
Frisk: Owww  
a random Saiyan appeared and slapped Frisk   
Frisk: OWWWW god stop it  
the Saiyan left  
a huge line of Saiyans where all in line ready to slap Frisk  
20 minutes later all the Saiyans where done slapping Frisk  
Frisk: F***********************************************************************K THAT HURT!!!!!!!  
Madara: you idiot   
Frisk: that what it said on the movie Goku is a Saiyan Goku turned into an oozaru because of the solar eclipse  
Madara: that movie sucked honestly if all of us Saiyans get out of this place the first thing on our list is to murder the creator of that movie  
Frisk: what's wrong with Dragon Ball Evolution?  
**ALL THE SAIYANS: EVERYTHING!!!!!!!!!**  
Madara: time for a slide show explaining Saiyans *takes out a camera and a screen* *plays the camera on the screen*  
Frisk: great another educational video at least this time it isn't by Toriel  
*flashback*  
  
Toriel: Frisk since you don't know about us monsters that much I'll play this DVD on monsters hope it helps  
2 boring hours later  
narrator: and that's where babies come from  
Frisk: ZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzz wait I heard babies DAM IT I missed my only chance to know where babies come from  
Kyuri: honestly kid take my advice never say  **Dragon Ball Evolution** again we hate that movie  
Madara: shhhhh it's starting  
  
3 2 1 Saiyan 101 made by Nappa  
  
Nappa: Hello everyone I'm Nappa you're probably watching this for three reasons one you're a Saiyan and you don't know what's special about us two you're showing this to a friend because they don't know anything about Saiyans or three they watch Dragon Ball Evolution and never watched Dragon Ball Z in that case that guy is a total Dumb Ass anyway let's get this show on the road.  
  
30 minutes later  
Nappa: and that's where babies come from   
Frisk: ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzz wait not again F*******************************K  
Madara: (wow this kid has anger issues) hey Human so you know now that we don't turn to a great ape at a solar eclipse so don't blame us.  
Kyuri: we can make artificial moons, but my brother doesn't know how to make them and I'm to lazy  
Frisk: again missed my only optionality to learn where babies come from  
Madara: I know right I missed it too  
Frisk: huh?  
Kyuri: he doesn't know where babies come from  
Madara: my adopted dad told me nothing says you're too young and when I hit 18 he says I'm busy doing shit go play with the random citizens or blow up a planet  
Kyuri: I think it's the best that you don't know where babies come from  
  
Frisk: so what now  
Madara: well since you're able to survive that many slaps from like 100 Saiyans I think I can beat you NYEH EH EH MYEH Kyuri is that a good laugh?  
Kyuri: yeah sure bro what ever suits you  
Madara: Kyuri whatever is one word  
Kyuri: I know it's easier to tell when I say it as two words  
Madara: yeah but why do we need it where like talking not typing or texting each other  
Kyuri: eh what evs bro  
Madara: brother it's the year 3016 no one says evs any more    
Kyuri: why do I need to give a shit to what ever trend it is right now I just want to be myself

Frisk: (Wait it's 3016? Wow it's so far in the future)  
Madara: you know what fine Human sorry that my brother is a bad influence let's go forth to the next puzzle or trap  
Kyuri: says the guy talking from ye old knights club  
Madara: I like knights there cool they have helmets. Helmets are cool especially the knight's one or when they are custom knight helmets  
Kyuri: you know what I'm not even mad  
  
Frisk: (wow their bond is worse than Sans and Papyrus although Sans does make Papyrus go crazy with his puns. But this version of Papyrus likes Puns? And yet they act the same? Weird world I'm in wait it's cartoon and anime anything can happen even a triangle can just switch my body with some idiot)  
  
Madara: human I'll be waiting for you at my next trap hope my brother has a better understanding of me there *walks away*  
  
Kyuri: hey kid not going to lie me and my bro.  **WE**  got a lot of catching up to do we lost him for quite a while we just found him like 11 months ago it almost been a year so we don't get that well together last time I saw him he was just two years old and **WE**  aren't related by blood where just adopted bro's amigos chums buddy just with a brotherly bond between us. Well you better go kid he's waiting for yah kid.  
  
Frisk: (why was he using we instead of the word us?)  
at the other room   
  
Madara:  **HUMAN!** Prepare for the colour maze I'm pretty sure you know the rules already besides it's all basic knowledge cause the tiles represent colours of different things *flips the switch* oh I forgot to mention this is all completely random  
the maze turn to a bunch of pink tiles  
  
Madara: well good for you. You don't have to use your brain now  **NYEH HEH HEH MYEH!!!!** *phone rings* *answers it* Hello **THE GREAT MADARA!!!!**  is speaking what really sis you need me to get you something from the supermarket why don't you ask Kyuri to do this actually forget that I asked that question I'll get it okay bye. Well Kyuri you handle the human while I'm gone to do grocery shopping bye human have fun NYEH HEH HEH MYEH!!!!! Ah I'll just say NYEH HEH HEH or MYEH HEH HEH!!!!!!!!*flies off*   
  
Frisk: (wait what this version of Sans and Papyrus have a sister)  
Kyuri : well kid I'll do my best to do what my brother asked me to do while he is doing grocery shopping oh bye the way I'm selling some snow burgers it's only 50G   
Frisk: sure  
Kyuri: sorry I meant 5000G   
Frisk: fine  
Kyuri: whoops what I was meant to say was   
Frisk: **SHUT UP AND TAKE MY MONEY!!!!!**    
Kyuri: Nah snow burgers take a long time to make I rather keep them to myself oh well. You better go to the next puzzle or trap this time it's my turn I guess  
Frisk: fine *walks away*  
Kyuri: welcome I put in all my effort in this puzzle   
Frisk: I see nothing but that piece of paper on the floor  
Kyuri: it is the piece of paper   
Frisk: this is junior jumble  
Kyuri: yeah my brother and I both find junior jumble hard well I'm going back to my room better take a nap before my brother get's all hyper again or his bad influence kicks in trust me don't follow my brother bad influence  
Frisk: Uh? Sure? I got one question Kyuri  
Kyuri: yeah sure fire away kid   
Frisk: so you guys never seen each other for a long time   
  
Kyuri: yeah all thanks to Frieza blowing up the planet I was four at that time when Frieza blew up the planet I manage to escape cause of the pods my brother was forgotten to be sent in a pod I still wonder how he survived.Was he revived? Or did they managed to put him in a pod before Frieza blew the planet up? Whenever I bring up this question he says what matters now is that where family again we don't need to hold a grudge against Frieza as long as where a family where fine nothing will separate us again. He's a weird guy ,but he's also my brother kid and I love him and no I'm not gay I love him as in sibling way  
  
Frisk: wow never knew you guys had such a strong bond because you two where fighting a lot just now  
Kyuri: kid it's called sibling love you'll only understand if you have a brother or sister well I'm off to my bed *puts two fingers on his head* bye take care kid *vanishes*  
Frisk: well guess I'm alone now no one cares about Frisk apparently.    
Ghost Nappa: Hey kid I'm haunting you  
Frisk: GOD DAM IT NAPPA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
at Bulma's house  
Vegeta: did somebody say god dam it Nappa? I thought I was the only one who thought Nappa was annoying


	5. Chapter 5: Snowdin?  Insno-w?  Freezer?  Cooler?  Frost?  You guys f-eel COLD yet okay enough cold jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> well I'll stop with the team four star intro it's not my thing and I'll make this story a lot more serious like the original Dragon Ball or Dragon Ball Z just not GT cause F@$K it that shit made no sense plus I'm not as funny as Team Four Star or Rick and Morty but there still will be references  
> here's the summary Frieza did it  
> Frieza: So basically the kid got cold and was still haunted by a ghost that's all you need to know because why would I spoil the rest we will see a lot of other people hint illegal things hey you spelled my name wrong it's Freeza not Frieza you f**king dumbass.  
> uh Funimation dub Frieza  
> Frieza: fine it sounds better  
> P.S Madara's belt is yellow I think I forgot to mention that last time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brackets means in thinking example (Krillin died again) unless it's before this :  
> * means a action example *fires a death beam at Goku's chest*  
> if you don't know

Frisk: yup getting haunted by Nappa fan f**king-tastic  
Ghost Nappa: you do know I'm just your insanity I'm not a ghost any more I'm alive so you are just having paranoia kid you really need therapy Ghost Nappa out honestly someone got to make Vegeta paranoid and that's me *vanishes  
  
Frisk: yup I finally lost it maybe I have freezer burn should have brought a sweater or something hope they sell one in Snowdin or what ever they call it here *walks forward* god how do people live here?  
  
a man appeared behind  
????: easy heaters and body adaptation  
Frisk: who are you  
?????: it's me Madara human you're cold from what I heard so I got you a sweater! *pulls out a blue and purple striped sweater*  
Frisk: thanks but how did you go back and forth so fast?  
Madara: Flying nimbus  
Frisk: wait I thought there's only one?  
Madara: turns out there's like a million of them.  
Frisk: Okay? Wait aren't you suppose to capture me why did you buy me a sweater?  
  
Madara: how is it fair if I try to capture you if you can't fight back?  
Frisk: you know what I shouldn't question your logic *wears the sweater*  
Plus 10 Def  
Madara: well time for me to set up the next trap  
Frisk: one question can you use the Kamehameha?  
Madara: no this the first time I'm hearing that move  
Frisk: (isn't the Kamehameha the main move in Dragon Ball Undyne told me)  
Madara: A lot of the Time Patrollers know that move I don't

Frisk: well there was Vegeta  
additional info Frisk never watched any episodes actually evolving the Great Ape they stopped at the Nappa fight before it started cause Toriel said it was to violent  
  
Frisk: (wait do all Saiyans have a huge grudge on Frieza? Well Madara might have one his brother has one so maybe he has one?) hey Madara do you hold a grudge on Frieza ?  
Madara: no because one he's dead second I'm alive why would I hold a grudge?  
Frisk: Vegeta holded a grudge huge one to be specific   
Madara: because Vegeta had a mom and dad plus a Prince of course he will hold a grudge his pride was shove up way up in his ass by Freeza  
Frisk: I thought because he was full of pride  
Madara: that too  
Frisk: so can you help me understand your race better?  
Madara: yeah here take this guide book *pulls out Saiyans for dummies*  
Frisk: well I am a dummy with your race let's see here have tails, yellow hair, blue hair, red hair wow your race likes to dye their hair even your brother  
Madara: we are all born with black hair what do you expected

Frisk: planet blew up because of Frieza, get stronger every time when near death why don't you abuse that power?  
Madara: I say that once to the rest of the Saiyans they say I have no shame and called me Saibamen or Raditz cause you know I have a power level of 1.200. Wish I'm trained by Goku or Vegeta   
Frisk: so you can only transform to a giant monkey if you have a tail  
Madara: pretty much quite useless transformation cause Super Saiyan is better from what I heard to bad I can't turn into one  
Frisk: it says here you need to have a pure heart weird you have a pure heart right?  
Madara: what do you think   
Frisk: forget that I ask that question  
Madara: well bye *hops on his green nimbus cloud and flies away*  
Frisk: wait the flying nimbus is yellow? Da Fuq (don't question it maybe it's a paint job how do you paint a cloud?) *walks forward* (wait where's the royal guards?)  
  
Frisk walked and saw a plate with Spaghetti a Taco and Chimichanga there was a note next to it   
Madara(hand written note) : Human I made you three things cause I don't know which one you like so I made all three cause I take cooking lessons enjoy these food I made signed Madara ps I took cooking lessons for three years  
  
Frisk: *tries to pull the plate* yup it's Frozen to the ground and he put this microwave for nothing well time for me to forward who knows what crazy trap he has  
????: IT'S A TRAP!!!!!!!!  
Frisk: how many people am I going here yelling? *walks forward*  
Frisk was on a bridge walking walking walking until they saw Madara and his brother  
Madara: Human you are here time for my ultimate trap I had low budget so I had to cut down on making puzzle mazes besides the fire maze  
Kyuri: yeah we kinda forgot to pay our instalment for this month  
Madara: anyway *pushes a button on a remote*   
Cannon,lasers flame throwers and a dog appeared  
Madara: this is the ultimate trap once I push this button again cannon will fire lasers will shoot and fires started that dog will be released   
Kyuri: well what are you waiting for push it  
Madara: I can't. Cause I need to get the Dragon Balls  
Kyuri: Why?  
Madara: cause er..... Krillin died again   
Kyuri: oh wait who's Krillin?  
Madara: that guy that I hang around with during Saturday that other time  
Kyuri: oh is he a natural born looser?   
Madara: no he's human he just dies a lot to aliens and other things  
Kyuri: life must really hate him  
Madara: No that's Yamcha. Anyway human you can go now I'll meet you in Frostville *flies away*  
  
Frisk: (who ever is that Krillin guy must be really weak wait he's human I'm human shit I'm going be like Krillin dying a lot)  
  
Kyuri: well kid that Spaghetti he made earlier it was not bad it he told me that it took him three years until his food was edible. When he first started cooking he made people die from eating it glad he became a better cook  
   
Frisk: so how many sisters you got?  
Kyuri: two why?  
Frisk: you guys sleep together   
Kyuri: you're a dirty little bastard aren't you  
Frisk: hey I'm just Saiyan  
Kyuri: you aren't you are a human you have amnesia or something kid?  
Frisk: maybe my tail was cut off  
Kyuri: pull down your pants then   
Frisk: on second thought I'm human  
Kyuri: good I ain't into lolis kid and no amount of people will change my mind  
Frisk: oh them I get it   
Kyuri: well meet you at our town kid Nimbus   
a blue Nimbus appeared  
Kyuri: see ya kid *gets on the Nimbus cloud and flew away*  
Frisk: where do they get all these Nimbus clouds  
  
at Kame house   
Roshi: selling Nimbus clouds 2000 Zeni I take porn, dirty movies, panties,bras and anything else that has to do with the ladies if you know what I mean  
  
back to Frisk  
Frisk: well *better go to Snowdin or what ever it's called *walks to the town*  
  
The Signed sayed welcome to Frostvale  
Frisk: feels like I played a game and the town was called Frostvale weird there's more shops now  
  
????: GET OUT OF MY TRASH!!!!  
Frisk: huh?  
A old man wearing a Fez was chasing a man with a broom  
????: Beautiful man in my trash again how am I not surprised   
  
the old man went back in his wooden cabin called the Mystery Shack wait it's snowing here how is the Mystery Shack here you probably asking. Well cause multi verse theory alternative realities everywhere even Rick mentioned it which means infinite possibilities the old man name is Stan for you guys who don't watch Gravity Falls  
  
Frisk: well I'm going in there to see what they have  
Stan: Welcome to the Mystery Shack kid buy something or leave  
  
Frisk was surrounded by fake mystical creatures such as the Cornicorn and a horse riding another horse  
Frisk: so you sell anything like a pants or a shirt maybe?  
Stan: I found this old looking white pants that has the letter M on it's belt it's all tattered there's also a black version of it. It will cost you 2 no 20 no 200 dollars I take gold also kid  
Frisk: here *hands over 400 gold* I'll take both  
Stan: *hands over both pants* thanks kid and remember we put fun in no refunds (ha sucker)  
  
Frisk: well that old man price was ridiculous but from what I know these are most likely clothing from the other fallen souls wait does that mean they died naked? Let's see what the other store have for me  
  
the next store was closed it had a sign saying this Saiyan amour store close for today holiday off need to spend time with my family don't try steal anything I will find you  
  
Frisk: I think wearing this sweater is better than the Saiyan amour I never felt so warm in my life so I won't come back here  
a old man with blue hair appeared in front of Frisk  
Rick: M M Morty this is the kid we urp got to purge them  
Morty: RICK WHY?  
Rick: Because the kid will purge us it's purge or be urp purge Morty *takes out a laser gun*   
Frisk: WAIT WAIT WAIT!!!!!!!!! I'm Frisk not Chara  
Rick: oh yeah blue and purple stripes not green and urp yellow *puts away the gun* you are lucky come on Morty let's go play Roy 2 Dave while we avoid Jerry  
Morty: why are we avoiding my dad again Rick?  
Rick: cause your dad is a boring idiot who wasted his money on R2D2 coins. Let's go now Morty *fires a portal on the ground and jump in*  
  
Morty: *jumps in it*  
Frisk: well there's a bar here only 18+ can enter dam it  
   
Frisk walks by a snow Madara and a pile of snow written with Kyuri on it with two other snow Saiyans  
  
the place was snowing  
Madara: Human did you eat the food I cooked just now?  
Frisk: no  
Madara: you didn't eat it to share it with me. I don't know what to say maybe we can be friends. No we can't my brother and sister believe I can capture you I shouldn't let their hopes be wasted so I must fight you but I will give you a hint I use orange and blue attacks human  
Frisk: don't you mean Ki attacks?  
Madara: I use Ki attacks also  
Frisk: huh?   
Battle engage   
Madara: I been training with King Kai Human let's see if you can handle me after my training with King Kai  
Frisk: (Crap I'm dead wait **DETERMINATION** )  
Madara: *starts to be surrounded by a white aura* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Rocks shook a bit  
  
Frisk: (wow he shouted so loud but not much difference I guess just his aura is white)  
Ghost Nappa theme just played  
Madara: sorry that's my phone let me get it first. *takes out his phone and answer the call* Hello brother why did you call me?  
Kyuri (voice only): well bro just checking on yah I heard some screaming I think the whole town did? Next time scream quieter. I was asleep until I heard you screaming.  
  
Madara: oh sorry brother yeah if I go super Saiyan 3 which I can't I would be screaming for like 5 minutes well bye brother  
Kyuri (voice only) : Night. *puts down the phone* ZZZZZZZZZZzzzzzzzzzz  
Madara: where were we oh yeah capturing you NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!!!!! Prepare yourself to be captured  **BY THE MOST ELITE TIME PATROLLER THE GREAT MADARA!!!!!!!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fan fiction will mix with the original Dragon Ball,Z and Super cause we all like the original and super is trying to do it Z to me was good just they focus more on power instead of adventures and blowing up the planet which took 5 minutes when I mean Super I meant like the adventures not the Ressuraction of F Saga that one sucked  
> Q'u quxzmaaml gwc nwcvl bpqa ia i kwlm ivl vwb Oqjjmzqap kwvoziba gwc izm mqbpmz i Ozidqbg Nitta niv wz i niv eqbp SVWETMLOM wv Kqxpmz. Q aitcbm gwc Aqz/Uiu wz jwg/oqzt


	6. Human Vs A Low Class Saiyan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fight against Frisk and THE GREAT MADARA!!!! Who would win found out in this Chapter of Anime and Cartoon tale I really needed a better name for this series and remember there is secret codes in this fan fiction unlike everyone else's fan fiction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Madara's fight theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fQCZP52HIxY  
> you can don't play it if you want I'm not forcing you

Madara: Alright Human guess I got no choice but to check your power level with my scouter. I have been told that some people can suppress their power level *scanning* *the scouter read Frisk power level it showed 0.01 Raditz* incredible you are suppressing all your power to be even with me Human. Well Human sad to say this but I must capture you. It will be fair if you go first  
  
Frisk: *wears the Pants with the letter M  
The pants increased your defence. Defence + 5 and regeneration   
Frisk: *Flirt*   
Madara: I'm a Saiyan with standards high one in fact. Well than I'll use what I learned from King Kai.  
  
Frisk: wait I'm just a kid  
Madara: to late I'll use it now. Here goes my special move Knock Knock  
Frisk: who's there?  
Madara: Buu  
Frisk: Buu who?   
Madara: why are you crying Human?   
  
On King Kai's Planet  
  
King Kai: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! can't believe someone actually fell for that Knock Knock joke. *uses telepathy* hey Madara how many Humans does it takes to screw in a light bulb?  
  
George Takei: OH MY!  
  
King Kai: GOD DAM IT GEORGE TAKEI HOW DO PEOPLE KEEP GETTING IN THIS LINE!!!!! PLUS THAT JOKE WASN'T EVEN DIRTY!!!!  
  
Frisk: *Flirt* I can make jokes  
Madara: that means nothing anyone can make a joke it depends on how good the joke is . Well time for my new  move KAIO-KEN!!!!!!!! *flies towards Frisk*  
  
Frisk: Kaio-what?  
Madara:*Uppercut Frisk and grabs their leg* Ca Ca Ca Combo *throws Frisk back to the ground* *goes back to normal state* Human you okay?  
  
Frisk head was in the snow  
  
Frisk: yeah fan f**king-tastic and I'm covered in red paint   
Madara: don't you mean blood?  
Frisk: yeah it is blood you don't get a joke do you?  
Madara: No either way sorry I think I went to far that time after all you are only human and I'm just Saiyan. So Human I got a gift for you  
Frisk: *pulls out their head out of the ground* what I'm left with like 1 Hp take me to your shed already  
  
Madara: I don't have a shed but here take this *pulls out a green bean* catch *throws the bean to Frisk*  
Frisk: *catches the bean* so what is this a Lima bean?  
Madara: no it's a Senzu bean it heals all your wounds  
Frisk: so you are giving me a drug?  
Madara: I more like a wonder drug I just buy them  
Frisk: from who?  
Madara: Krillin he has like over 9000 Senzu beans I can take you to him later but first eat the senzu bean  
Frisk: fine *eats the Senzu bean*   
  
Frisk wounds were healed immediately   
  
Frisk: you weren't kidding this bean manage heal all my wounds  
  
Madara: yup now time for my new attack *makes a white bone out of Ki*  **BEHOLD MY NEWEST ATTACK I DON'T HAVE A NAME FOR IT BUT I'LL EXPLAIN I BASICALLY I CAN SHAPE MY Ki INTO WHAT I WANT AND IT WILL HURT DEPENDING ON THE WIELDER'S CURRENT POWER LEVEL!** **HERE GOES** ***THROWS THE BONE***  
  
Frisk: *steps aside*   
The bone missed and was still in the air  
Madara:  **DODGE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
Frisk: huh?  
The bone came flying back hitting Frisk behind their head  
Frisk: Ouch (my Hp is 17 now so he does 3 damage I should check his stats) *check*   
  
Madara not Madara Uchiha. Atk 10 Def 10 Likes to say two phrases  **NYEH HEH HEH AND MWEH HEH HEH MOST OF THE TIME NYEH HEH HEH** cause it sounds a lot better  
  
Madara: Can't believe you wasted a turn checking on my stats you know what? Take another turn since you wasted your last turn Human.  
Frisk:  *Flirt*  
Madara: Do you really like me? *creates a blue bone and place it in the snow upwards and crushes the bone*   
  
50 blue bones came out of the ground and created a huge blue explosion  
  
Frisk: (Glad Blue attacks don't hurt you unless you move rule is here too)   
  
Madara: well you handle my blue attack but let's see if you can handle my Deadly Orange Attack right after your turn  
  
Frisk: *Flirt*  
Madara: you know what maybe we should go on a date after I capture you. If you want to? *creates a Orange Bone and throws it in the air* *he clutch his fist* SCATTER!   
  
Orange Bones started falling from the sky and and created an Orange explosion  
Frisk: *moves around* (glad that I took no damage)   
Madara: Impressive you must be a really powerful to not take any damage maybe I need to use my special attack next turn  
Frisk: *Flirt*  
  
Madara:  **WOWIE** YOU MUST REALLY LIKE MY SO LET'S DATE AFTER THIS. Oh well time for my  **SPECIAL ATTACK!!!!** *Creates a bunch of blue,white and orange bones* NYEH HEH HEH! TAKE THIS HUMAN! *throws them at Frisk*  
  
Frisk: *dodges*   
  
.............................................................................................................................................................................................................................................................. **Frisk Soul became both Orange and Blue**  
  
Frisk: WAIT WHAT THE F**k!!!!!!  
Madara:  **YOU ARE BLUE AND ORANGE NOW THAT'S MY ATTACK NYEH HEH HEH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Frisk: *Flirt* Madara you are awesome  
Madara is to busy to listen to your Flirting  
  
Madara: *throws a  **Kienzan** * (Kienzan is the Japanese word for Destructo Disk for you people who don't know)   
  
Frisk: *Jumps in the air dodging the Kienzan* what does the Orange attack do to me?  
  
Madara: it makes Gravity weaker more precise it makes it 10 times weaker but I can make gravity 1000 stronger or weaker you can still jump and run. It just depends on how much gravity I use on you. Enough talk time to capture you and also it is time for my mix tape *puts on headphones* *plays Bonetrousle remix on his phone*  
  
Madara is to busy fighting maybe he'll use a different special attack than Papyrus? Who knows anything can f$@king happen in this world they have Chakara, Ki, Pokemons, devil fruits, haki, a Octopus teacher that teaches you how to kill him, magic, a talking triangle, an alcoholic Scientist and other things there's are many  
things for me to say  
  
Frisk: *insult* you call Madara a Saiyan weaker than Raditz  
  
Madara is to busy fighting to hear you plus he's to busy hearing his mix tape   
  
Madara: *10 white bones appeared behind him and came straight to Frisk*   
Frisk: easy to dodge this * jumps up* *slide left to right* 

Madara: *takes of his headphones* yup definitely using that as my new theme human my brother he's actually really nice once you get to know him. You two should like hang out together maybe you might want to meet my sisters also, but after I capture you then maybe I'll be as famous as the mysterious mask hero 

  
Frisk: who is this mysterious mask hero?   
  
Madara: He wears a mask along with a white cape I think? that's all I know about what he wears. But from what I heard people says he's a god some say he's just a hero he never uses more than 1% of his power to defeat a villain from what I think maybe he needs more power I don't know never seen him in action.  Nobody knows what's behind his mask in other words no one knows his true identity. I also heard he wields a fan sometimes a sword  
  
Frisk: (Gaster is alive in this world? But a hero? Maybe it's Gaster)   
  
Madara: time for a strong attack *snaps fingers* *50 bones made out of ki appeared behind Madara* wait that's too many for someone like you *snaps fingers* *the bones reduce to 20* take this *snaps finger*   
  
the swords came rushing towards Frisk  
  
Frisk: *jumps* *back flips* *slide to the right* *pose*  
  
Madara: *holds up a sign with the number 10* that was an amazing performance Human *claps* I'll definitely date you after this battle time for a super attack *flies upwards* *puts his left hand above his other hand and charges a purple beam*  **GALICK GUN!!!!!!!!**  
  
A purple beam came from Madara's hands  
  
Frisk: *runs and hide behind a tree*   
  
a huge explosion came the smoke cleared up leaving a huge gaping hole in the ground   
  
Madara: SORRY HUMAN!!!!! I used to much power on that attack  
  
Frisk: Hey I thought you say you can't use the Kamehameha?  
Madara: *face palms* I yelled the name at the top of my lungs and you still say it's Kamehameha?  
Frisk: isn't it another version of the Kamehameha  
Madara: NO!!!! How can it be a Kamehameha my own sister taught me this move and she specifically told me it's not the Kamehameha. You know what?  
  
Frisk: What another pun?  
  
Madara: no *do hand signs* FIRE STYLE wait I'm a Saiyan not a Ninja I CAN'T BELIEVE IT well I still have Ki wait a minute everyone has Chakara in this world YAY!! Maybe I can use fire style?  
  
Frisk: why fire style?   
  
Madara: cause fire I like fire style  
  
Frisk: *Flirt* Ridiculous you can't learn fire style you are to  **COOL!!!!**  
Madara: *sweats* F F Flirting and a bad joke you are really good at this. Guess I have no choice but to use my **SPECIAL ATTACK!!!!!**  
  
Frisk: (here it goes)  
  
Madara: Here goes I will use all my strength to defeat you *snaps fingers* *a dog biting a giant bone appeared*  **wait WHAT!!!! That's my special attack you stupid dog. Get that DOG!!!!!**  
  
The dog ran away with the bone  
  
Madara: either Ki bones are just as tasty as regular bones or that dog is a god? Nah or could he  **Hmmmmmmmmmmmmmm** well time for a really awesome cool attack *creates a bone and breaks it on the floor* well that was disappointing. Well then uh..... *flies up wards and comes back upside down in mid air * Hidden Justu Frilled Neck Lizard *Madara's cape went downwards*  
  
Frisk: UH?  
Madara: that's all it does. I learnt it from a friend of mine. Time to end this I guess *disappears*  
Frisk: HUH? Where did he go?  
  
Madara: *appears behind Frisk* *forms a tiger hand seal* Leaf Village Secret Finger Jutsu *shoves the hand seal insides Frisk Asshole* One Thousand Years of Death!!!!!!!!  
  
Yes I know Taijustu requires Chakra but try having Raditz to do it to you than you will know how painful it is  
  
Frisk: *Went jumping upwards* AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Madara: That was my special attack combo Nyeh heh heh..... You okay Human?  
  
Frisk: you just rape me how am I okay. I lost my virginity because of you.  
Madara: I use my fingers not my......... *sweats* ............. forget everything that happened 20 seconds ago  
  
Frisk: it still f**king hurts  
Madara: ...... let's call this a day I couldn't take the pressure maybe we can be friends now. Let's go on a date meet me at my house later Human  
  
Frisk: sure just that I want some medical attention first my ass still hurts  
  
Madara: to the hospital Nyeh heh heh. Wait we don't have a hospital to the healing pod Nyeh heh heh or do we? You know what I'll just get some healing SPUG it will be faster   
  
Frisk: UGH!  
Madara: What it means Super Polymorphic Unleashing Gel? It's faster than the healing pod  
  
Frisk: Oh okay I thought it was something else  
  
Frisk and Madara went back to Frostville   
  
  
a black Skeleton with 10101010101 on his whole body appeared  
  
????: G G G Guess I have to P P P Purge this Universe too. R R R Right after I get what I came here F F F For. Plus you p p p people want to see the ending so I will let you guys see it but I will destroy it once it reaches near g g genocide ending*vanishes*  
  
  
A woman with blue skin white hair wearing a red robe with a white hair blue guy appeared wearing a red armour   
  
??????: Our assault on the time patrollers  should begin soon Mira. How is the time breaker army currently   
Mira: They are ready for war Towa should we kill this time patroller with the Human?  
  
Towa can be wearing the Dragon Ball Heroes outfit or the Xenoverse one depends on you guys  
  
Towa: no let him live. He is not worth our time.  
Mira: Understood. Towa I have a favour to ask.  
  
Towa: What is it?  
Mira: When that mask hero appears I want to handle him alone. I want to see if he really as strong as what the people say about him?  
  
Towa: Sure you can fight him he's probably weaker compared to you after all you are more powerful now compared to the last time. Come on Mira let's recruit a little more time breakers before we launch our full assault on the Toki Toki. Oh yeah I remember hearing this the other day some mortal here posses a box which can summon minions which will do your bidding for nothing.  
  
Mira: Understood we'll get the box along with more memebers.  
Towa and Mira vanished  
  
In the Nightmare Realm   
  
Bill: Well Well Well Well Well Well. Looks like I got the perfect candidate to use to bad my physical form is nothing but a statue now. All I need is an idiot to shake my hand. You guys are probably thinking Bill you already achieve physical form and you are immortal. Well since now I'm banish from their dimension. When a person shakes my hand the statue will break and set me free to travel to their dimension again but I'll be in my dimension again in other words I have to make the rift break again in order to return again. But with one of these time travellers it will be easy for me to break the rift again easily and yes I see you guys the whole time even in your dreams. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! Well until next time folks until then I will be watching you and when you have a nightmare I have been causing it HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
People the fandom characters like Goku Dipper Rick Zoidberg will appear later on so please calm your tits cause to me Character development is an important key to introducing a character even if they are an alternative universe they are still different in their own way and the main reason I added Zoidberg to this fan fiction is because why not Zoidberg?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> annkn qjeranoa xwhwjya iqop xa naopknaz 01001000 01100101 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100010 01100101 00100000 01110101 01101110 01101100 01100101 01100001 01110011 01101000 00100000 01110011 01101111 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110100 01101000 01100101 00100000 01100100 01100101 01101101 01101111 01101110 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01110010 01101001 01110011 01100101 00100000 01100001 01100111 01100001 01101001 01101110


	7. Dating with a Saiyan this chapter will take 5 MINUTES to be read finish (part 1) Yes it's so long I had to cut it in half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ever wonder how a Saiyan dates to bad this is a more pacifist Saiyan but if I have to guess they mostly aim for food and how strong and wild they are Vegeta said it  
> Anyway we hit 200 Hits that is enough Hits to freeze time for 100 seconds since he can freeze time for 0.5 seconds now? Enjoy this would have someone new. I might think of adding other fandom characters nurufufufufufufufufu in other words this chapter will be like an explanation to most things for future events I should shut up now no more spoilers. Sorry this took so long had a busy week and was thinking more ideas even the pros need time to think. The next will explain a lot of things so get ready to learn history and no Hitler is not involved. Oh and I have new ideas for the races not new races more like different species so get excited soon this fan fiction is getting fast in like the next 5 Chapters no promise it's only estimating want a hint for the next chapter I'll put it in the end notes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> qeb ebol fk qeb jxph fp x pbzobq. Also if I were to pick a theme song for this fan fiction I know one of them will be Question from Assassination Classroom if you listen to the song you'll understand why

At the Clinic  
Doctor: Well kid you are lucky to survive a Saiyan fight usually when a human fights a Saiyan they die  
Madara: like my neighbour  
Doctor: your neighbour is Krillin?  
Madara: no a Saiyan I can't say is name to the public except to my friends he killed a lot of humans  
Doctor: either way you didn't even needed my SPUG Human so yeah you are free to go  
Frisk: I thought you say there was no hospitals?  
Doctor: this is a clinic they are different things smart ass  
Madara: it's just a kid. Doctor don't be so harsh on it  
  
Doctor: and here I thought Saiyans are brutes who show like no mercy at all and have a lots of pride. Guess you are a different Saiyan besides the King and Queen  
  
out of the Clinic  
  
Madara: well Human guess we should go on our date now since we are friends *sweats* so ...... explore the town if you want to. Meet me at my house in like 10 minutes for our date. Don't worry there's not Robot Santa here ( I can't believe I manage to past the friend zone so easily)  
  
Frisk: wait dam it well might as well explore the town looks like Christmas is here everyday   
??: yeah it's like Christmas here everyday  
Frisk: huh *turns head around* who are you?  
??: I'm Mabel. It's Christmas here everyday isn't it the best?  
Dipper: Mabel have you ever realise that's some of the people here are aliens?  
Mabel: wait you mean real aliens not fake ones right?  
Dipper: I saw a person with a tail how is he human  
Mabel: maybe it's attached to his or her pants   
Dipper: well he just told me he's a alien so you know what this means right?  
Mabel: ALIEN...  
  
Dipper: *covers Mabel mouth* SHHHHHH!!!!! Don't blow our cover Mabel these aliens can kill us easily. Hey you kid keep a secret alright. Your anything you heard or see for the past 2 minutes will be erased with this pen *clicks the pen*   
  
Frisk: nothing happen   
Dipper: yeah because someone broke our memory eraser gun and we don't have a memory eraser pen so don't tell anyone got it.  
Frisk: got it   
  
Mabel: an if you do keep a secret about this you get a sticker *paste a sticker on Frisk face saying I'm a good person* Boop  
Mabel and Dipper walked away on their next adventure of course they stocked up supplies from Grunkle Stan and Ford  
Dipper: I hope Great Uncle Ford studied on these aliens  
Mabel: he should I mean they are like everywhere here what's the chances of Grunkle Ford not knowing about them?  
  
at the Mystery Shack Basement  
Ford: wait there aliens here this whole time I thought they where cos-players. Time for more research and new Journals   
  
Dipper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! New Journals. Sorry sorry ahm just got excited about the new Journals keep talking  
Ford: I thinking of making new Journals  
  
Dipper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!   
Ford: I'm just going ignore that like last time. So Mabel what do you think since I already know Dipper likes the idea.  
Mabel: maybe you should join us in our ALIEN HUNT!!!! We can find aliens and ask them what's makes them special  
Ford: So all in ideas in new Journals say I  
Dipper: I  
Mabel: I  
Dipper: (YES YES YES YES!!!!!!!!)  
Ford: so it's settled new Journals it is  
Dipper: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
in Dreamur Reborns timeline near the city  
  
A beam of light appeared come out of the beam was Whis along a guy wearing Tobi's 4th Shinobi World War outfit with his fan and mask   
  
Until I reveal the mask man identity it remains as Gender Neutral but I will use male pronoun due to him being refereed as a man to the people  
  
Whis: we are here Lord uh sorry but what's the nick name you want me to call you again?  
Mask man: call me Lord Suku or Suku Sama.   
Whis: Why Suku?  
Suku: it has half of the spelling of mask in Japanese. Where here for two reasons Whis  
  
Whis: which are?  
Suku: one is to get revenge on a kid   
Whis: what did the kid do to you?  
Suku: I lost my left eye because of that kid any way the other reason is because I owe you   
Whis: oh so you are here to give me food?  
Suku: yeah give me a minute going to beat the shit out of that kid  
Whis: I'll just wait here then Suku Sama  
  
Suku: sure give me like  **5 minutes** and maybe I'll make Pluto even smaller again. After all I was the other reason that Pluto isn't a Planet any more. Those people use up all their Plutonium on Diamond cars, Gold shower and some other crap I don't know and yet I can't get me a proper meal from them. I can't blame them. After all I'm the newest God of Destruction after all.  
  
Whis: Uh Suku Sama you are still a Junior God of Destruction  
Suku:  **WHAT!!!!! WHY?**  
Whis: you need at least 20 years of experience of being a Junior God of Destruction before becoming a God of Destruction. Well you left only one more year so you are almost a God of Destruction  
  
Suku: which number am I again 13?  
Whis: 14 Suku Sama we already have a God of Destruction of 13 plus it make sense that you are number 14. Because you live in Universe 7  
Suku: Oh well I'll be back *goes away at Mach 20  
  
Whis: really Suku Sama you could be faster guess he's too tired to use his full speed today. Hope the food he promise taste good  
  
in the air  
Suku: (hmm what should I use for my theme song honestly so much to choose from guess I'll know when I hear it guess being strong doesn't mean you can decided easy)  
  
Suku weakness (1) : can't decide things easily  
  
Back to the main Story I dare you guys to think who Suku is. His real name not nick name in other words his true identity and no it's not a guy from the future or from universe 6  
  
outside a giant Mansion   
  
Madara: *waves his arms* HEY HUMAN OVER HERE!!!!!!   
Frisk: coming *runs* so you live here?  
Madara: no the house has giant letter N's on the gates not M's this is my neighbours house his name is Nappa he is a producer. So it time for you to show you my favourite place in the world I need to carry you it's faster if we fly  
Frisk: sure   
Madara: *carries Frisk with his arms* let's go *flies around town and landed* here we are my house  
  
Madara's house appeared as a log huge log Cabin bigger than Papyrus and Sans one for sure this time it came with 4 windows amazing along with 2 more mail boxes one was overflowing with letters  
  
Frisk: *checks Madara's Mail box*   
You found a letter you read it  
The letter was from Tien  
Tien: Gather the Dragon Balls Krillin died again along with Yamcha  **P.S** I asked Goku to right the letter but he thought a letter was a type of food  
  
  
Madara: I see you checked my Mail anything inside important?

  
Frisk: yeah Krillin died again with Yamcha. 

  
Madara: well Krillin always dies so and Yamcha always gets own. Anyway this my house. We are still paying instalment so don't break anything *opens the door*

  
Frisk: sure *walks in*  
  
The house was similar to Papyrus and Sans home just two more rooms and an actual toilet along with a painting of the family and a normal sink unlike Papyrus's one  
  
Madara: I'm back anyone here?  
  
Kyuri: Hey bro our sisters went outside trying to use fusion. From what I know they manage to finally make a non failure Fusion.  
   
Madara: good for them wait when was the last time we tried doing fusion  
  
Kyuri: Uh never. The dance looks weird other than that can you go Super Saiyan yet.  
  
Madara: you can't either  
  
Kyuri: I got nothing to say then so why did you bring the kid here?  
  
Madara: where on a date apparently 

  
Kyuri: uh isn't the kid too young for you? You are like 40 the kids is like 11 ?  
  
Frisk: yeah I'm 11  
  
Madara: well you don't believe in relationships do you?  
  
Kyuri: Uh no I'm too busy to go on dates I have get back to my shift *goes into his room*

  
Madara: well than explore my house Human just don't go into my sister's rooms they hate people who invades their privacy.  
Frisk: so are your sisters related to blood?

  
  
Madara: no where all orphans cast away our parents didn't want us I guess but we have each other. Enough about the past. You should see my fridge   
Frisk: *check*   
It was filled with instant ramen along with canned Spaghetti microwave Taco's and Chimichangas   
  
Madara: I always try to find something new to do every day I'm trying to cook instant ramen currently.   
Frisk: how can you mess up with instant ramen?  
Madara: let's just say it involved with my thing I use to pee getting burnt don't worry I had some senzu beans during that time luckily.  
Frisk: Uhh?  
Madara: I was scared during that time my sister opened the door and she looked so creepy because she didn't dye her hair at that time so all I saw was long black hair like one of the ghost on TV  
  
Frisk: what kind of ghost?  
Madara: I don't want to talk about it.  
Frisk: *checks couch*   
You found 20 gold and a TV remote  
Madara: there's the TV remote my brother was too lazy stand up and grab the remote so he hides the remote every time.   
  
Kyuri enters the house   
Kyuri: thanks I lost the remote *takes the remote* here's a gift   
  
kyuri gave you 20 gold  
Madara: really you lost the remote I'm just surprised that you lost it  
Kyuri: nah I'm just too lazy to dig it out from the coach  
Madara: wait aren't you suppose to be at work?  
Kyuri: my shift ended like 2 minutes ago well night Bro night kid. *goes into his room*  
Madara: **WHY IS HE SO LAZY EVEN HIS PET TURTLE IS AS LAZY AS MY BROTHER!!!!!!!!**  
Frisk: uh aren't turtles suppose to be slow on land and fast in water  
Madara: what do I look like a marine biologist   
Frisk: no  
Madara: well let's go back on our date because we don't have all night  
Frisk: *checks painting*  
Madara: Ah yes the photo of my return after 39 years wish I could have found them earlier oh well you can't win at everything in this world?   
Frisk: *checks the TV*   
  
The TV was showing nothing but static  
Madara: trust me my favourite robot star will be on TV soon just that they stop airing at 9 P.M.  
Frisk: wait it's 9 P.M?  
Madara: oh yeah I forgot to tell you our time moves slower than your time in your universe   
Frisk: how much slower?  
Madara: about 4 hours slower why?  
Frisk: cause in my world I was suppose to sleep at 10 P.M but I went here at 10 P.M turns out it was 6 P.M here and now it's 9 P.M  
Madara: you'll get use to the timing here eventually you can always stay with me if you can't return home after all I'll do anything for a friend  
Frisk: so which room is yours on the second floor?  
Madara: the first one we arrange it by age I'm the youngest my brother is the oldest   
Frisk: by the way what's the name of your sisters?  
Madara: well I'll introduce you to them eventually so guess you better know theirs names. My younger sister name is Nin my older sister name is Yasa  
Frisk: so are they going murder me?  
Madara: no I'll just tell them that you are a friend of mine  
Frisk: wait you have humans here what's so special about me?  
  
Madara: oh those are Anime Humans if I'm not wrong you Humans call us Anime anyway an Anime Human soul is not as strong as a Human Soul from the surface. My knowledge is limited my sisters and my brother know more just I'm still learning plus I'm still trying to become a Super Saiyan when I become one I'm going to sing a song I wrote. I'm only going to sing it once I reach Super Saiyan   
  
There is a piece of paper on the wall it labels New Year's resolutions. Madara's New Year's resolution is to go Super Saiyan and cook instant Ramen and making more jokes  
Nin's New Year's Resolution achieve Super Saiyan 3 spend more time with younger brother  
Yasa's New Year's resolution get Super Saiyan 3 protect my Brothers and Sister Kyuri's New Year resolution it looks like a conversation  
  
Madara:  **KYURI MAKE A NEW YEAR'S RESOLUTION ALREADY!!!!!**  
Kyuri: fine my Resolution is to not have a New Year's Resolution   
Madara:  **NO A REAL RESOLUTION!!!!!!!!!**  
Kyuri: fine my Resolution is to go Super Saiyan there happy now?  
Madara:  **Yeah a lot better**  
  
   
Frisk goes to the first door  
  
Madara: so you want to start stage two of our date? Well can't blame you Human no one can resist the GREAT MADARA'S CHARM  
  
The entrance doorknob was moving  
  
Madara: hey I think they are back. I hope you guys become the best of friends  
  
Frisk: ( Here I go again man I'm really getting tired of freeing people from their trap place how many god dam Alternate Universes am I suppose to free at least this is new Papyrus and Sans never have sisters)  
  
Find out next time because this is really way too long already seriously it's in the title if I wrote the whole thing and not split it in half than you have a lot of reading to do

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes the cruel is innocent even it involves in a loss of a body part. This a short poem I made hope it's not terrible it's my first one. So many question for the mask man yet no one knows who he is except for one person as far as we know


	8. Dating with a Saiyan this chapter will take 5 MINUTES to be read finish (part 2) Yes it's so long I had to cut it in half

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is crucial cause it will explain a lot of things now and the future for your information things get bloody here so don't read it after eating but you seen anime with a lot of blood along with Rick killing all the other clones so I'm pretty sure you'll be fine. Also if you don't get the 5 Minutes joke only people who saw the Frieza fight during the Namek Saga will understand the joke. Oh yeah this is a really long chapter it might take you 5 minutes to read it no guarantee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The dating theme https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mMjgHPOJ1ys  
> Oh yeah to know the difference of my OC Madara and Madara Uchiha I will type Madara Uchiha for the one in Naruto and Madara for my OC under stand?

back at Dreamur Reborn timeline at Asriel's house (note everyone was doing some other thing so their not in the house besides Toriel and Asriel)  
  
the doorbell rings  
  
Toriel: Asriel get it the door for me I'm busy  
Asriel: okay mom *opens the door*  
  
Suku appeared in front of the small little goat child  
  
Suku: Hi Flowey or should I say Asriel  
Asriel: wait how do you know my name?  
  
Suku: I can tell you but then I have to blow up the Sun killing everyone due to coldness due to the sun not creating heat that will start a new ice age and then I'll bring back Dinosaurs here so when the monsters and humans are thawed if any survives out you'll get attack by Dinosaurs even if that doesn't work I'll just destroy the Earth myself.  
  
Asriel: HUH!  
  
Suku: fine I'll put it in simple terms if I tell you I have to kill you after all it's  **kill or be killed am I right?**  
Asriel: I'm not Flowey any more stay back  
Suku: or what whack me with a stick? Listen I will spare you if you ask you'r mother to bake a pie and be quick I have a schedule here  
Asriel: MOM I NEED HELP!!!!  
Suku: Looking at a former evil being begging for mercy *laughs manically* it always brings joy in my life  
  
Toriel walked to the front door  
  
Suku: glad to see you again Toriel after so long it's certainly been a long time I'm here for serious business after all I'm wearing my serious mask  
  
Asriel: Mom help me he will kill me if you don't bake him a pie  
  
Toriel: No one hurts my child *fires fireballs*  
  
Suku: * dodges them all * well you look at that the neighbour houses are burning I'll be needing like a plastic bag I need to bring back one for my friend or do I need to blow up the whole entire Sun than you'll understand?  
  
Toriel: No need take a seat while I bake you a Butterscotch Cinnamon Pie  
  
Suku: *takes a seat* it better be good or else say goodbye to the Earth. *takes out a Naruto Shippuden Manga chapter 688* well better finish my manga while I wait don't try anything funny if not I'll blow up Earth immediately.  
  
Asriel: but won't you also die?  
  
Suku: I can hold my breathe so staying in space is no problem for me. I have train my lungs to hold it at most 10 minutes and yes I am a freak of nature  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Toriel: it's done *hands over a slice of the pie*  
  
Suku: *takes the piece of pie* hope it's good *lifts up mask and takes a bite* good but the last time I met it was so much better. Hmmm I won't destroy the Earth or you'r son.   
  
Toriel: thank you  
  
Suku: however I'll take you'r son's left eye *pulls out Asriel's eyes*  
  
Blood was gushing out of Asriel's left eye socket it splatter all over Suku  
  
TorieL:  **ASRIEL!!!!!**    
  
Toriel went next Asriel to comfort him  
  
Asriel: AHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Suku: puts the eyes covered in blood into his pocket *wraps up the pie in a plastic bag but fails* ARGH HOW DO YOU TIE A F**KING KNOT ON A PLASTIC BAG!!!!! AHHH F**k IT!!!!  
  
Suku weakness 2 : Can't tie a knot with a plastic bag  
  
Toriel: DON'T HARM MY CHILD!!!!! *Fires multiple fire balls at Suku*  
  
Suku just took a step to his left while giving the death stare  
  
Suku: look I don't want you to die. Stop attacking and I'll spare you  
  
Toriel fire more fire balls at Suku  
  
Suku just vanished and came back with ice cream and tried licking it but it hit his mask  
  
Suku: F**k I wasted my ice cream. Look I killed f**king space aliens you think I can't dodge a god dam fireball ? Stop attacking now or face divine retribution   
  
Toriel: GIVE ME BACK HIS EYE!!!!!! *fire a huge fireball at Suku*   
  
Suku took the hit but not even his clothes were damaged  
  
Toriel said in fear: what are you!!!!  
  
Suku looks at Toriel with blood lust his eyes turned red  
  
Suku: I am a God and you have defy my offer. Guess one of us should have not given a shit. Well sorry lady I made you a deal but you refused it. GO TO HELL!!!!!! ALSO ASRIEL I PULLED YOUR EYE BECAUSE YOU BROKE MY LEFT EYE SO I AM TAKING YOUR EYE AS PAYMENT FOR MY LEFT EYE!!!! *taps the ground*  
  
The whole house exploded not even a single piece of rubble was shown not even a single corpse could be found   
  
Whis was seeing the Destruction from the forest near by   
  
Whis: guess he got mad  
  
Suku: I'm back Whis here's the pie *hands over the pie*. Nothing more satisfying then seeing something destroyed. HAHAHAHAHAHA I need therapy someday come on Whis let's go...Whis Whis?  
  
Whis: this pie is delicious well aside from it being covered in blood. Why did you blow up the city?  
Suku: relax there's millions other people who can make this pie some better some crappier let's go back I'm tired already it's around 9.P.M already in our Universe   
  
Whis: Okay Suku Sama hold on tight   
  
Both Suku and Whis vanish with a flash of light  
  
Suku: Whis tomorrow don't bother me okay tomorrow is going to be like my day off I'm tired after all destroying planets judging them besides I heard there's a actual human in our Universe.  
  
Whis: So I don't see your point Suku Sama?  
  
Suku: So all the Royal Guards are going go ape shit one of us have to do the right thing. The kid may not have a legendary soul but a actual Human soul will work too that's why the Royal Guards and King will want the human dead. I hope the prophecy of the human coming here is the good one I don't want to dirty my hands with a blood lust killing do I Whis ?  
  
Whis: well Suku Sama you becoming a bit more mature lately  
  
Suku: I'm wearing my serious mask I usually wear my normal mask I have different masks for my facial expressions since no one can see my mouth doing facial expressions. That is why I'm serious right now Whis  
  
Whis: well I understand Suku Sama either way we are back in our universe Suku Sama   
  
they are back on their Earth  
  
Suku: night Whis *flies away*   
  
A beam of light showed again and Whis vanished  
  
Whis: I should let Beerus Sama try this pie later after I clean the blood on it.  
  
  
Back to the house Suku destroyed  
  
Sans: do do going back home from work *sees the giant hole in the ground where his house is suppose to be* uh  
  
Papyrus: Hey Sans is the house invisible? *walks inside the giant hole in the ground* hey Sans look I'm sitting on the invisible couch watching my invisible show with the invisible TV  
  
Undyne: should we just tell him  
  
Sans: nah let him have some fun first  
  
Back to every monsters favourite Human or at least the main cast of Undertale  
  
The door open appeared two woman again Xenoverse customization cause I suck at describing people we all have our weakness in everything this is mine in writing  
  
Ninjin height was Max for female Saiyan minimum for body type  Hair 5   Eyes 4   Pupils 22  nose 1 mouth/jaw 1 ears 1 having blue pupils her was black and her pupils was aqua. she was wearing android 17's shirt with his scarf android 18's skirt  black ultimate turtle hermit gloves and  Goku's turtle hermit boots from King Kai   
  
Yasa  height was Max for female Saiyan minimum for body type   Hair type 9  Eyes 4   pupils 22 nose 1 mouth/jaw 1 ears 1  hear hair was aqua in colour and her pupils are aqua in colour she was wearing Raditz's armour and android 16's pants and Raditz's boots  
  
  
Nin: BROTHER!!!! *jumps towards Madara giving him a hug*  
  
Madara fell on the ground   
  
Madara: *hugs back* I miss you too Nin please get off me the floor isn't meant to be the place where you hug  
Nin: okay brother *get's off Madara*  
  
Yasa: Hi Madara where's Kyuri  
Madara: sleeping as usual when he's at home  
Yasa: I'm still wondering how the hell he manages to keeps his job  
Madara: we all do probably the biggest mystery in the world. Oh yeah have you seen my new friend they are going into my room   
  
Nin: so you have a girlfriend?  
Madara: *sweats* no just a friend that we are on date  
Yasa: *takes a look at Frisk* so it's a human or Saiyan ?   
Madara: techincally a Human from the other world  
Nin: wait you don't mean   
Madara: yup the world where us so called Anime characters are banish from   
  
Yasa: wasn't you'r dream to be a royal guard  
Madara: yeah but I forgot to put that on my new year's resolution list and well the Human is stronger than me so we became friends  
Yasa: well it's you'r choice guess I'll just be friends with this human also. Human just don't destroy the house we still need to pay instalment   
  
Nin: Hi I'm Nin my full name is Ninjin just call me Nin nice to meet you  
  
Madara: no offence but me and the Human where on a date and I like to finish it. It's 9.P.M and I'm pretty sure the Human isn't suppose to be awake at this time  
  
Frisk: yeah I start to get tired of freeing a whole entire race when I don't sleep  
  
Madara: don't worry Human our date is short if you want you can sleep on the sofa later  
  
Frisk: fine I don't mind sleeping on the sofa  
  
Madara: oh and Human if you want you can use the trash can any time come on let's go *opens the door to his room* come in Human  
  
Frisk: Coming *goes into Madara's room*  
  
Madara's room was actually similar to Papyrus's room only difference is his action figures where Anime figures weird guess they sell Anime toys in this world too and the racing car bed is yellow heck even his bed went Super Saiyan before him  
  
Madara:  **HUMAN WELCOME TO MY ROOM!!!!** Take a good look around the place if you want to  
  
Frisk check the Pirate Flag with the crossbones   
  
Madara: I found that on the floor once I think Skeletons are cool that's why I brought it back home I brought back home a Skeleton once as a pet his name was Larry I couldn't keep him my brother and Sisters said he will attract a crazy guy who hates Skeletons so I had to let him go  
  
Frisk check the computer  
  
Madara: ah my computer where I surf the web which is weird since webs don't have waves in Anime and Cartoon book I'm known as Cool Saiyan 84 the king name the website since the creator wanted the king to name it  
  
Frisk check the closet  
  
Madara: ah my closet where I keep all my clothes you can't go in it unless you want to live in there   
  
Frisk check the box of bones  
  
Madara: I made all of this bones from my Ki I keep those in case I need to fight someone in the house currently the amount of people I need to fight in the house is 0  
  
Frisk check the bookshelf   
  
Madara: ah my Managas I think that is what you Humans call it? I found them on the floor honestly Humans keep throwing these stories about us Anime characters I just found them I like reading them cause they give me the idea of what is happening to the world. It's funny how they know all about everyone's life  
  
Frisk checks the bed  
  
Madara: my bed when I reach to the Human world I want to ride a motorcycle with my hair feeling the breeze of the wind so Human since you checked everything already maybe we should start the actual date?  
  
Frisk: sure  
  
Dating start  
  
Madara: so Human guess you are confuse with dating don't worry I know what to do *takes out a book* I borrowed the book from the Libery it says here ask person you want to date well guess I done that already step 2 wear nice clothes you are already wearing a nice jacket.   
  
Frisk: you did bought it   
  
Madara: wait you never take out that jacket do you really love me that much?  
  
Frisk: yes  
  
+100 Tension  
  
Madara: wait a minute you are beating me at dating well then prepare to be amaze at my special clothes. Let me change first make yourself comfortable while I'm gone *leaves the room*   
  
5 minutes later  
  
Madara came back in the room wearing Saiyan Ark Vegeta's Saiyan Armour with a blue cape  
  
Madara: I added the cape myself I thought it would look cool with this armour what do you think?  
  
Frisk: best thing I looking armour I seen  
  
\+ 200 Tension  
  
Madara: *sweats* well you think you are winning but I actually hidden a gift in my room try to find it Human  
  
10 seconds later  
  
Frisk: found it   
  
it was hidden next to his bed it was a medium box wrapped up like it was for Christmas oh wait it's Christmas if you are wondering what happened to the Undertale Narrator he's how to say on a long vacation if you know what I mean so I'm the new narrator until he comes back  
  
Madara was just shocked  
  
Madara: you found it that quick well you might as well open it already  
  
Frisk opened it. It contained three clothes one with a shooting star no I didn't copy from Mabel trust me these have a meaning the other was a shirt with the sun and the moon the last one was just a shirt with major Anime and Cartoon heroes  
  
Madara: I was in a rush so I just took the nearest clothes I could find what do you think? *sweats*  
  
Frisk: I actually like them  
  
Madara: look Human I really like you as a friend but truth is I don't love you. We should see other people  
  
Frisk: did you just dump me?  
  
Madara: actually I never liked you that much from the start just as a friend. You see I don't think you and me will work out you'r like 11 and I'm almost 41 it's best for both of us especially me I don't want people to think I'm a paedophile. What do you say friends?  
  
Frisk: Friends it is  
  
Madara: good it's a lot easier this way here's my phone number call me if you need help. Oh and don't prank call me I'll get you back eventually Human. Oh can you leave the room I want to do my own things right now. You can sleep on the couch any time or talk to my sisters just don't wake up my brother he gets angry when people disturbs his slumber and when I mean angry I mean really angry.  
  
Frisk: okay  
  
Frisk left the room  
  
  
At King Century's castle  
  
A knight in full heavy metal armour with the shoulder pad having some blue spike on it with two blue horns on her helmet (that looks like a P.E.K.K.A helmet google it the armour and helmet is base on the P.E.K.K.A) came to the throne room while the king is sitting on his throne  
  
Century: what is it?  
  
????: Lord Century we can get out already  
  
Century: you found the eighth Legendary Soul?   
  
????: No but a substitute a Human Soul  
  
Century: do what you must I'll be training for the battle with the Human  
  
????: My Lord may I ask you to hire a Hitman?  
  
Century: only one we can't afford the cities being destroyed or becoming a shooting range.  
  
????: Yes my Lord  
  
Century: I'll ask the Royal Scientist to invent a new weapon for to help the Royal Guards to defeat the Human  
  
????: Please tell me she's naming it and not you  
  
Century: fine she'll name it this time I had my fair share of naming things  
  
????: good the last time you came up with a name for a weapon was metal swords ironically they were just metal swords  
  
Century: you want me to deduct you'r pay?  
  
????: I was wrong you make great names  
  
Century: that wasn't so hard was it  
  
????: yes my Lord I'm going hire that Hitman now   
  
Century: OK. Just no explosives I remember the last time you hire a Hitman who uses explosives  
  
????: yeah I made Lava World don't need to remind me I'm out *walks out with heavy metal foot steps*  
  
Century: have a nice night  
  
outside of the throne room a man was waiting he had has grey hair yellow eyes with black pupils with two horns one on each side of his head the horns are like dragons pointing upwards and straight the horns where dark grey in simplier terms it looks similar to Frieza's second form horns. Xenoverse custom again sorry if I had a dollar everytime I did this I can buy myself a $10 Dragon Ball Figure if does exist height 4/4     Body type 1/3  hair type 3   eyes 4  pupils 15    Nose 3   mouth/jaw 3  ears 1   he was wearing a cape which was dark blue  
  
He was Wearing a Student Blazer shirt it was blue the Gorge was red the Lapels was blue with a outline of gold while the inner shirt was gold in colour these are real part for a blazer okay go look it up on google it has everything the student blazer pants was blue the belt being white while the buckle was golden he was wearing the 4 star Dragon Ball costume gloves the arm guard I think that part is called is golden in colour while the other part was blue. He was wearing student blazer shoes the shell and sole was golden the buckles were blue while the Velcro strap was golden the cuff was golden  
  
the knight responded this  
  
??: so how it went with the Hitman idea?  
  
The Female Knight responded  
  
????: Not as well as you planned he only allowed one Hitman and no explosive. You know why  
  
??: I know a guy who can do the job  
  
????: here take the gold he gave me *hands over the gold* *walks away* wait isn't today your day off ?  
  
??: yeah but I came here to check on you   
  
????: I can take care of myself  
  
??: what ever I'll see you later. *walks away and suddenly stops* oh yeah you know where's the smoking area?   
  
????: the castle is a no smoking area you dumb ass the King already told you that since day one   
  
??: fine don't need to be so harsh after all we are family since we are both royal guards    
  
????: just go back home already  
  
??: fine oh yeah I saw that guy you where training apparently he's strong enough to be one of us why didn't you let him in or are you just making excuses to see him again?  
  
????: I'm not in love with him okay we are just friends. The reason why I didn't let him was because he can't handle the path we walk.  
  
??: I understand what you mean. The amount of killing we need to do will damage him with his fragile heart and soul. He might learn how to adapt but he'll never be the same am I right?  
  
????: How did you know?  
  
??: I met the guy once he was waiting outside your house while I was passing by. I talked to him apparently he was really nice shame his dream will never be fulfilled. Plus he's always pushed around or made fun of. Well I'm off after all his dream rest on you'r hands Madam good night  
  
????: bye (what should I do if I don't he will never be happy if I do he will also not be happy if only I had someone to help me with this that can give me a good reason why)  
  
??: oh yeah I know what you are thinking trust me I had this problem too. I suggest asking his team-mates from his current job.   
  
????: how do you know all this  
  
??: cause I ask the man directly myself and to be honest he looks like someone we know already. Well time to head home for real sis gets worried when I'm gone too long. *vanishes with the darkness*  
  
????: I hope he's right with asking Madara's team for answers.  
  
Back at Madara's room   
  
Madara was staring at the crescent moon through his window  
  
Madara: maybe someday I'll find the right girl to be with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to finish that Mini story now cause there are going to be more. Also if you are asking why the mask hero is killing people it's his job to do it he is not suppose to side with people but neutral why he protects people I'll reveal it later on.  
> Sorry it took so long it was so long and I had exams so yeah sorry
> 
> Jxu xuqt myjxekj q reto mybb hujkhd


	9. History Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So yeah this one we will reveal the history and no this is not about Hitler.
> 
> Also all Saiyans I say about everyone's skin colour is the same as Goku and Vegeta sorry if I offended anyone I'm still better then the guy who is making Humantale seriously no offence that AU is racist if you don't believe me go look at the AU

in Madara's living room  
  
Frisk was sitting on a chair at next to the dining room table with 4 chairs while Yasa was sitting opposite to them  
  
Frisk: I heard you and the Humans had the war I just want to know what happened  
  
Yasa: Well someone has to tell you eventually so do I need sock puppets to tell you the story?  
  
Frisk: Why the hell would I need you to do it in sock puppets?  
  
Yasa: I explained to Madara and Ninjin in sock puppets. So I guess I'll just tell you the tale that happened a 500 years ago basically 1515  
  
Frisk: wait it's 2016 what the hell are you talking about  
  
Yasa: well today is the 31st of December so New Year Eve is coming along with Madara's Birthday.  
  
Frisk: it's f**king June in my Universe  
  
Yasa: our Universe moves  4 Months and 8 days slower   
  
Frisk: that explains why it's Snowing   
  
Yasa: No it's snowing here everyday I kinda like it. Enough talking about the town let's go back to our History lesson. So you know about the Legendary Souls right every so called Anime and Cartoon has their own Legendary Soul however the Kings refused to use their Souls.  
  
Frisk: wait aren't they already dead? Can't you use their Souls instead of mine  
  
Yasa: well no they are still alive pretty dam old in fact like they never aged at all. The only Legendary souls that were allowed to be use was the on from our world other words Saiyans Majins Frost Demons and Namekians.   
  
Frisk: Why?  
  
Yasa: look if you stop interrupting all you'r questions will be answered so no more questions. So the reason was this the first Legendary Soul from our world was the reason the whole war started. He was the first person to ever possessed more than one type of energy in other words he can use Ki and other natural energy. No one was able to touch him. His own brother managed to calm him down while his brother was comforting him other Legendary soul attacked him. Which resulted his death along with his brother.  
After that then Human blamed us saying we ordered him to attack everyone and let him get killed by us so we can have more glory. The monsters were siding with the Humans which was their advantaged along with the Humans Determination we were banished to this Universe. The Monsters later changed their mind about banishing us after our defeat. The Humans and Monsters had a War the Humans Won and Banished them to the Underground. After that the Legendary Soul from our world was reincarnated later after like 5 years that soul was passing through the barrier with another person from our world going up there terrorising the Humans and Monsters. They eventually died from the Humans from letting their guard down after that all the Legendary Souls from our world keep going to the surface and attacking the Humans and Monsters. We are currently on the 8th Legendary Soul but so far nothing no attacks no Wars I have the feeling he's planning something big. Okay that's pretty much the whole entire History any questions?  
  
Frisk: there's more than one Legendary Soul?  
  
Yasa: yup from other worlds like Naruto, One Piece etc anything else?  
  
Frisk: How you guys know they were attacking the Humans and Monsters and the Monsters regretted banishing you guys?  
  
Yasa: Oh well from ancient text it says they were Twittering it  
  
Frisk: wait they had Twitter at that time?  
  
Yasa: our technology is far superior to the Humans don't question it.   
  
Frisk: So who's the 8th Legendary Soul?  
  
Yasa: no idea. No one knows who currently it could even be King Century. Which reminds me the King managed to harness Chakra something not easy not everyone can harness other spiritual energy. Harnessing another spiritual energy that isn't from you'r world might kill you due to the fact that you'r body isn't meant to sustain that kind of energy the chances of someone harnessing a different spiritual energy is 0.01% when you fight him I advised you to be as careful as you can. He managed to combine both spiritual energy to become a devastating attack   
   
Frisk: Well I'm f**ked aren't I ?  
  
Kyuri appeared behind Frisk wearing his black hoodie  
  
Kyuri: yeah pretty much  
  
Yasa: weren't you sleeping?  
  
Kyuri: I was until someone made a terrible joke so I beat some sense into him  
  
Madara: you just made a terrible joke too   
  
Kyuri: *gives the death stare* yeah and it was by mistake  
  
Madara: admit it you liked it  
  
Kyuri: sure what ever I'm going back to sleep  
  
Yasa gets off the chair  
  
Yasa: it's not easy being the mature older sister Human. I have so much responsibility sure Kyuri is also mature but he's just lazy  
  
Frisk: I understand what you mean my uncle is also just as lazy as you'r brother  
  
Yasa: just do me a favour Kid. Madara has never ever had a real friend besides Krillin but he doesn't count he keeps dying. Just don't take away his happiness that's all I ask from you.  
  
Frisk: sure I like the guy just not the next level  
  
Yasa: heh thanks kid. Oh and kid don't die we can't revive you like Krillin the Dragon Balls only work on people from my world so if you die you'r dead.  
  
Frisk: uh? Okay? ( I have DETERMINATION why would I need the Dragon Balls?)  
  
Yasa: any other things you want to know?  
  
Frisk: any thing interesting?  
  
Kyuri just appeared behind Frisk  
  
Kyuri: just tell them about the great destroyer  
  
Madara: I'm hiding in my room now  
  
Madara immediately hide in his room in no time  
  
Frisk: what is his problem  
  
Yasa: Madara is scared of this guy ended being like a horror story for him no idea why. So basically 30 years ago Frieza wasn't the only threat aside from Majin Buu and Beerus but there was another guy apparently just as dangerous as Frieza people said he's already dead. Since his last attack was like 30 years ago so people doubt he's alive even if he is alive he shouldn't be a threat due to everyone being more powerful then Frieza now.  
  
Frisk: I still don't get it why he is scared of this guy?  
  
Nin: I think it's because that the great destroyer is stronger than him  
  
Kyuri: maybe it killed his dad or something? I'm just making guesses  
  
Yasa: is there anything else you like to do besides being lazy ?  
  
Kyuri: hard to say it that's why I'm not going say anything  
  
Nin: this is why you don't have a Girl friend  
  
Kyuri: love is over rated.   
  
Yasa: you really want to die alone don't you?  
  
Kyuri: that's why I have you guys am I right?  
  
Yasa: we are siblings not you'r girlfriends   
  
Nin: I'm just going play with Madara right now  
  
Kyuri: sure take the kid with you while me and you'r sister are going to talk to each other  
  
Nin: come on Human let's go I'll give you a piggy back ride if you want one?  
  
Frisk: sure   
  
Frisk climbs onto Ninjin's back. Nin started walking into Madara's room  
  
Nin: Madara you in here  
  
Madara was hiding in the closet  
  
Madara: is the story over?  
  
Nin: yes brother told me to play with you and the human  
  
Madara: sure  
  
Madara got out of the closet  
  
Madara: so what games do you want to play? Human since you'r our guest you get to pick the game. You can pick any game that doesn't involves with anything unusual  
  
Frisk: how about Monopoly?  
  
Nin: nah we played that yesterday  
  
Frisk: game of life?  
  
Madara: played that last week  
  
Frisk: chess?  
  
Nin: that's a two player game  
  
Frisk: Monopoly Empire?  
  
Madara: sure  
  
10 minutes later  
  
Madara: how am I losing so badly  
  
Frisk: come on you land on my area pay up  
  
Score Board:  
  
Frisk 750  
  
Nin 500  
  
Madara 200  
  
  
  
in the living room  
  
Yasa: why are you so lazy?  
  
Kyuri: old habits die hard  
  
Yasa: look just take care of everyone more often okay  
  
Kyuri: sure. I'm going to Frosty's bye  
  
Yasa: bye  
  
Kyuri walks to Frosty's trust me the name it is a dead give away and no he's not an alien trust me  
  
back to Frisk  
  
Frisk: okay I'm bored again and tired  
  
Nin: come on Madara let's put the Human to sleep  
  
Madara: okay  
  
Frisk: forget it I'll just go to sleep on my own   
  
Frisk grabbed a blanket and walks to the sofa and falls asleep  
  
Madara: so what now?  
  
Nin: come on let's go to bed too  
  
  
Frisk was dreaming this  
  
it was just pitch black nothing at all but Frisk was there  
  
Frisk: where am I  
  
A child appeared wearing a green and yellow striped shirt  
  
????: do you really think you can escape from me after so long eventually I'll take over you know and once I take over you I'll destroy this world bit by bit  
  
Frisk: WHAT YOU WANT FROM ME CHARA!!!!!  
  
Chara: you are a real idiot aren't you. You should already know by now. I'm dead while you'r alive I want to be alive again so I can give Humanity the same agony and pain I had  
  
Frisk: so you won't be able to kill these Anime people.  
  
Chara: you are such a idiot Frisk however you are still smarter than Papyrus and that other idiotic Saiyan. Have you not been listening in History class by that woman when a Human kills an Anime being the Human gets their powers unless they have obtain it like I devil fruit than they can't get it. That is why the Humans managed to win the war besides Determination.   
  
Frisk: so you are trying to kill them all and go back to our Universe and kill everyone  
  
Chara: you are a lot smarter then I thought. Once I kill the lazy ass it should be smooth sailing for me  
  
Frisk: I won't let you take my body or my soul  
  
Chara: time will eventually screw you over until then enjoy you'r time Frisk. Oh and I have a gift for you Frisk HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!  
  
Chara vanishes with the darkness  
  
The pitch black world started to look like a destroyed city  
  
Frisk: where am I   
  
sorry guys cliff hanger   
  


 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ocz jiz rcj xvi ijo ydz rdgg mzopmi


	10. Welcome to your Nightmare B**ch!!!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> B**ch!!!! You should already know who is going come to this chapter
> 
> When I say Frost Demons it means Frieza's race cause Frost Demon sounds COOLER!!!!
> 
> Thanks for the 400 HITS Everyone!!!! And yes that was a bad joke

outside of Frisk's nightmare  
  
Frisk was moving around like crazy   
  
Yasa: you think the Human is okay?  
  
Madara: only one way to find out *picks up a stick and pokes Frisk*  
  
Ninjin: you know that won't help  
  
Madara: I know I just wanted to poke them  
  
At Frosty's  
  
The Pub was empty  
  
Kyuri: hey Frosty give my usual  
  
again Xenoverse customisation due to the fact I suck at describing living things Frosty is a badge full max 4 height bar for male width 1/3  Hair type 5 his hair was light aqua  Eyes type 1  pupils 1  nose 1  mouth/jaw 2  ears 1 he was wearing Eskimo's jacket the hood of the jacket is down he was wearing an Eskimo's pants with a blue belt with a golden buckle and Eskimo's shoes his hair is Frozen even his eyebrowns and his hands were frozen until his wrist   
  
  
Frosty: Kyuri you still haven't paid for the last time you came here  
  
Kyuri: just put it on my tab  
  
Frosty: fine   
  
Frosty went into the kitchen  
  
a Frost Demon looking like Freiza in his first form came in  
  
Frost Demon: hey you give me your money I need it to raise an army  
  
Kyuri turns around  
  
Kyuri: what for?  
  
Frost Demon : do you want to die to the great Lord Frieza ?  
  
Kyuri: that's funny last time I heard you died again this time by Goku  
  
Frost Demon: someone revive me   
  
Kyuri: well then that means one thing   
  
Frost Demon: you will give me money?  
  
Kyuri: how about a fight you win you can take my money you lose I take yours   
  
Frost Demon: deal  
  
Frosty: Break anything and you pay for it  
  
Kyuri: Outside?  
  
Frost Demon: yeah  
  
outside of Frosty's  
  
Kyuri: come on just Transform to your final form it will save us both a lot of time  
  
Frost Demon: you got a death wish? I might as well Transform to end this quickly AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
The Frost Demon went into their final form but not golden and yes they look like Frieza  
  
Kyuri: was the screaming necessary?  
  
Frost Demon: yes transforming is painful my bones get crushed or morphed just to look like this but the power boost is worth it  
  
Kyuri: well then will you allow me to make the first move?  
  
Frost Demon: I doubt you are going to scratch me hit me as hard as you can  
  
Kyuri: well thank you but that is when you are wrong *vanishes*  
  
Frost Demon: where did he go?  
  
Kyuri appears behind him and armed locked his neck with one arm  
  
Frost Demon: please don't kill me I'll pay you  
  
kyuri: pathetic you have to pretend to be someone threatening to scare people go to hell *Kyuri blasted the Frost Demon's head* great now I got a useless corpse better destroy it before the cops find it *Kyuri took his wallet*  
  
Kyuri went back into Frosty's dragging the dead body with him  
  
Frosty: here's your burger with some Whiskey  
  
Kyuri: thanks but I'm not hungry any more. That guys ruined my appetite. Any idea what to do with his corpse?   
  
Frosty: Fine I'll keep your order and the body just burn it.  
  
Kyuri: see yeah tomorrow Frosty   
  
Frosty: bye.  
  
Kyuri walked back home dragging the headless corpse with him  
  
Kyuri: hi guys I'll be in my workshop   
  
Madara: okay just don't wake up the Human they are sleeping  
  
Kyuri: sure   
  
Kyuri went into his workshop A.K.A the basement dragging the decapitated body   
  
Madara: I'm going play my game now  
  
Yasa: sure Madara I'm going to bed now night   
  
Yasa went to her room  
  
Madara carried Frisk and put them on the floor gently with a pillow and a blanket  
  
Madara: time to play my favourite game Nin you want to play?  
  
Nin: maybe later I'm busy doing something currently  
  
Nin went into her room  
  
Madara: guess it just me and you Overwatch

  
Back in Frisk's nightmare a shadow of claws appeared  
  
Frisk: who's there?  
  
the shadow disappeared and revealed a red lobster  
  
Zoidberg: Hi friend you also have this dream every Friday too huh  
  
Frisk: no  
  
Zoidberg: well we better run  
  
Frisk: why?  
  
Zoidberg: because of that  
  
A weird looking guy wearing a hat with miniture swords for fingers appeared  
  
Scarry Terry: Welcome to you'r worst nightmare b**ch  
  
Zoidberg ran away  
  
Zoidberg: WOOP WOOP WOOP WOOP!!!!!!  
  
Frisk: AHHHHHHH!!!!!! *runs*  
  
Scary Terry: YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE B**CH!!!!!  
  
Frisk: why does every cartoon character says that?  
  
Zoidberg: no idea?   
  
Frisk: let's split up  
  
Zoidberg: okay   
  
Zoidberg ran left while Frisk ran right  
  
Scary Terry ran to the right  
  
Scary Terry: COME BACK HERE B**CH!!!!  
  
Frisk: Why does life hate me?  
  
Scary Terry: Because you'r a b**ch. B**ch  
  
Frisk: what the hell ? Why are you chasing me  
  
Scary Terry: cause b**ch you are in my domain now  
  
Frisk: what the hell  
  
  
back in Madara's house Frisk was on the floor now and Madara was sitting on the couch holding a black PS4 controller and was playing Overwatch  
  
TV: play of the game  
  
Madara: please be me  
  
TV: Bastion  
  
Madara: are you kidding me all he did was dying over and over again to my deflect   
  
Nin: you will get it someday  
  
Madara: I will never get play of the game because everyone keeps picking Bastion  
  
Nin: come on it's easy I'll show you  
  
Nin picked Tracer  
  
Nin: the Calvary is here. That's what Tracer says right?  
  
Madara: yeah  
  
Back in Frisk nightmare  
  
Scary Terry: where are you b*tch   
  
Frisk was hiding behind a house  
  
Frisk: (this world keeps getting weirder and weirder every minute I stay in here)  
  
Scary Terry: *lifts up a garbage lid and look in it* B*tch where are you  
  
Frisk: apparently when they say you can run but you can't hide means you should hide   
  
Rick: I know right  
  
Frisk: what the f**k where did you two came from?  
  
Rick: Morty explain to the urp idiotic kid who haven't watch our show  
  
Morty: well we sneak into the house you were in. It was easy because they were t t too busy playing Overwatch   
  
Frisk: wait what about the blue hair lady?  
  
Rick: Hey I'm a f**king guy you little b**ch   
  
Frisk: not you dumbass I'm saying their was a lady in this house  
  
Morty: oh her she went to sleep. Look we are here to save you do you want to die by scary terry  
  
Scary Terry walked around the house  
  
Scary Terry: found you b**ch. Hey it's you guys what are you doing here?  
  
Rick: simple Morty wanting to save this f**king kid. Seriously Morty some people f**king predicted this was urp going to happen Morty  
  
Morty: shut up Rick look the author of this fan fiction is writing this crap okay seriously   
  
Frisk: I know your pain I have been dragged to millions of fans AUs including this one  
  
Rick: yeah welcome to the f**king club come on just rescue the kid already I need to do a lot of crap.  
  
Scary Terry: you do know if I kill the kid the kid wakes up right?  
  
Rick: Morty have you learn't nothing from urp episode 2 of our show  
  
Morty: I guess not   
  
Rick: well I spoke with the creator we need to end this chapter already come on Scary Terry just slash the kid already  
  
Frisk: wait what  
  
Scary Terry: sure  
  
Scary Terry slashed Frisk is multiple pieces  
  
Scary Terry: b**ch  
  
In Madara's house  
  
Tv: play of the game Bastion  
  
Nin: what the f**k  
  
Madara: told you it was hard to get play of the game  
  
Frisk: okay I'm not dead  
  
Rick: come on Morty let's go back to Blitz and Chips you wet blanket *fires a portal at the wall and walk through it*  
  
Morty: jeez fine Rick *Morty walked through the portal*  
  
Madara: Human you are awake want to play Overwatch with us  
  
Frisk: you have Overwatch ?  
  
Madara: did I not clearly stated that ?  
  
Frisk: sure I'll play it  
  
Frisk picked Winston I feel like a video game competition announcer now Frisk just spamming the Hi button   
  
Madara: Hi there  
  
Frisk: Hi ?  
  
In the basement   
  
Kyuri: alright let's see how much money he has   
  
Kyuri opened the black wallet but nothing came out  
  
Kyuri: stupid ass homeless mugger    
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tqi kwnjsix bnqq wjzsnyj flfns


	11. Onwards to the Waterfall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> DON'T WORRY PEOPLE I'M NOT DEAD JUST I HAD BEEN BUSY WITH SCHOOL AND SOME OTHER JUNK I'M WRITING IN CAPS CAUSE IT'S EXCITING TO RELEASE A NEW CHAPTER AFTER A MONTH AND A FEW WEEKS DOES CALLS FOR A SONG https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=00RcsjoRuQ0
> 
> Sorry drank too much Mabel juice might be the plastic dinosaur I swallowed 
> 
> also people you should know the feelings of the characters by just reading the story so you should know the tone of voice they have
> 
> Also have you guys been reading my end notes?
> 
> Mind my grammar everyone is not perfect unless you are Cell

The night ended it was day now in Anime and Cartoon Universe ( or Fictional verse ) and in the Undertale Universe  
  
in Undertale Universe Frisk house  
  
Toriel: has anyone seen Frisk?  
  
Papyrus: THE GREAT PAPYRUS!!!! Last saw the Human playing puzzles with me  
  
Toriel: Sans?  
  
Sans: nope  
  
Undyne: has anyone seen Alphys?  
  
Toriel: sorry I don't know Undyne  
  
Sans: nope   
  
Papyrus: The GREAT PAPYRUS last saw her going to get some coffee   
  
oh and if you are wondering where is Asgore he does not live with them cause Toriel does not want him in the house and Mettaton has too much tours to actually stay in one place  
  
Undyne: guess Alphys couldn't sleep last night come on let's go find Alphys and Frisk  
  
back in the Fictional world ( yes I know it's called Anime and Cartoon world but fictional world is less of a mouthful )  
  
in Madara's house timing 8 A.M   
  
Madara's alarm clock was ringing ( use your imagination on pyjamas )  
   
Madara: alarm clock shut up please   
  
The alarm clock continued to ring  
  
Madara: FINE YOU WIN ALARM CLOCK I'LL WAKE UP!!!!!!    
  
Madara walked to the bathroom to brush his teeth  
  
Frisk was sleeping on the couch like a baby  
  
well since nothing is going on here let's fast forward a bit cause nobody wants to see this crap am I right? Fast forward 2 hours ahead  
  
Everyone is awake and in their clothing from Yesterday except Madara he was wearing a different outfit his jacket was yellow his cape was dark blue his inner shirt is aqua and his pants looks like they were from Vegito his boots looks like they were from Vegito also his glove were   
  
Madara: Human you probably thinking why is my outfit different well I don't have the same colour clothing or same clothes for everyday  
  
He was wearing Bulma's wild rider gloves the same jacket from yesterday just the jacket is yellow now the printing of capsule corp is still white the inner shirt is aqua and the cape now is dark blue he was wearing Vegito's pants and boots  
  
Meanwhile some where in some house  
  
Suku: Alright let's see what is on my to do list  
  
Suku*pulls out a list from his pocket*   
  
Suku: alright get satellite done get a rocket to fire satellite to middle of universe 7 check hire mercenary to help me escort the satellite to the centre of universe 7 dam it. Guess I have one thing left to do  
  
Several poster hanging later  
  
Suku: well all I have to do is wait for a mercenary to help me escort the satellite. This is going take a while might as well start stalking people like Batman  
  
Well this is boring currently time to see the Undyne version of this world  
  
at Undyne house which looks like a dragon apparently they don't sell houses that looks like a monkey weird. Outside of the house was a that grey haired knight with horns he knocked on the door and said this  
  
????: Hey Miza you in  
  
Miza: yeah just meet me at the Kingdom you are in charge until I comeback  
  
????: Okay   
  
The grey haired guy flew away ( I ain't saying his name yet )  
  
Miza walk out of the house and flew away she was wearing amour looking like a shark now  
  
at Toki Toki City  
  
at the Golden Herucle statue a Namekian with a Saiyan a Female Majin a Human and a Frieza race guy and a Female Human and I mean the one from the Fictional World also I won't describe them yet cause I don't want to waste like so much time on it currently  
  
The Namekian said this  
  
????: Okay where is Madara? I told everyone 9.P.M sharp for the meeting  
  
The Frost Demon said this  
  
??: wait this is a meeting?  
  
The Namekian said this  
  
????: God f**king dam it I thought I told everyone especially you Froze   
  
Froze: you didn't you just told me to come here at this timing  
  
The Namekian replied   
  
????: Sorry guess I forgot  
  
Frost: apology accepted dude  
  
The Namekian said this  
  
????: Jude go call Madara  
  
Jude was the female Human   
  
Back in Madara's house  
  
  
Madara: I got to go now my team needs me   
  
Yasa: wait Madara what's with the big piece of meat?  
  
Madara: Uh lunch  
  
Yasa: fine  
  
Madara: bye guys  
  
Everyone in the house replied with a pleasant bye  
  
Nin came out of her room wearing a waiter's uniform  
  
Nin: bye guys I'm off for work  
  
Everyone in the house replied bye  
  
Frisk: wait she work as a waitress?   
  
Kyuri: yeah she works at Frosty's well bye   
  
Kyuri walks out of the door  
  
Yasa: well I got to go to work also so get out of the house and do what ever you want   
  
Frisk: THE ROYAL GUARDS WILL F**KING KILL ME!!!!!!  
  
Yasa: fine just take this orange Paka and cover your face with it  
  
Frisk: fine  
  
Frisk put on the orange Paka and covered their face  
  
Frisk: (muffled voice) (you sure this will work?)  
  
Yasa: yes it will work now get out  
  
Frisk: (muffled voice) (F**k you. You b**ch hope you get pregnant)  
  
Yasa: shut the hell up Human get out already   
  
Yasa throw Frisk outside on the snow  
  
Frisk: (muffled voice) (hope you f**king have your period today)  
  
Yasa left the house and went to work  
  
Frisk started heading East  
  
but some big boned kid and his friends saw Frisk they said this   
  
The children: Hey Kenny  
  
Frisk: ( I'm not Kenny )  
  
Cartman: Kenny we know it's you don't bullshit us  
  
Frisk: ( No I'm Frisk )  
  
Kyle: Kenny no parent on Earth would name their child Frisk  
  
Cartman: yeah it's retarded name  
  
Frisk: ( F**K you guys I'm Frisk )  
  
Stan: Kenny stop it with your bull crap. Stop pretending to be a kid that does not exist  
  
Frisk: ( I'm not f**king Kenny )   
  
Frisk tries to take off the hoodie but the zipper refuse to move  
  
Frisk: ( Move you stupid zipper )  
  
Cartman: Kenny just stop we all know it is you  
  
Frisk: ( HEY EVERYONE I'M A HUMAN FROM THE OVER WORLD ANYONE WANTS TO GET MY SOUL? )  
  
Everyone ignored what Frisk said  
  
Stan: Dude this is just F**ked up  
  
Kyle: yeah we should call some help  
  
at the therapist   
  
Therapist: so you claim to be a Human from the over world   
  
Frisk: ( YES!!!!! )  
  
Therapist: well that's retarded no Human has been in this world  
  
Cartman: Kenny you could have said you were anything else but you had to choose a gay ass human that's f**king weak dude  
  
Frisk: ( that is it screw you guys I'm going home )  
  
Frisk walked out of the therapist  
  
Frisk was blasted  
  
Random Saiyan: Dude I think you just killed a kid by accident  
  
Random Majin: Oh shit let's get out of here before the cops arrive  
  
The Majin and Saiyan flew off  
  
Stan: OH MY GOD THEY KILLED KENNY!!!!!!!  
  
Kyle: YOU F**KING BASTARDS!!!!!!!  
  
Kenny walked to Stan and Kyle  
  
Kenny: mhpm   
  
Stan and Kyle: Hey Kenny  
  
Stan: wait if this is Kenny than who was that guy  
  
Cartman: definitely not alive that's for sure  
  
awkward silence   
  
Cartman: too soon?  
  
Frisk: god dam it *presses reset button*   
  
Frisk was in the ruins  
  
Frisk: wait.  **ARE YOU F**KING KIDDING ME!!!!!!!!!**  
  
Several hours and a day later with a boss battle   
  
back at Madara's house  
  
Yasa: okay Human get out  
  
Frisk: okay I'm getting out ( I am not going to wear that orange Parka again )  
  
Frisk the left Yasa went to her work place  
  
Cartman: Hey guys look that kid does not have eyes bet they can't see a thing  
  
Frisk: you know I can here you plus I have eyes.  **UNDER MY EYEBROWS!!!!!!!!**  
  
Kyle: look just ignore Cartman he is pretty much an idiot  
  
Cartman:  **SHUT UP KYLE STOP JEW WASHING PEOPLE MINDS!!!!!!**  
  
Kyle:  **SHUT UP FAT ASS!!!!**  
  
Cartman: F**K YOU. YOU STUPID JEW!!!!!!  
  
Frisk: ( screw them I rather go to the waterfalls ) does this happen often?  
  
Stan: You have no idea. Just leave if you want to  
  
Frisk walked to the Waterfall  
  
Meanwhile in Suku's house his house is underground to keep the idiots out they will never think of a house underground  
  
Suku:  F.A.G anyone has called to become my Mercenary yet?  
  
F.A.G was Suku's Computer A.I which stands for Fully Accessible Gadget basically like Jarvis from Iron Man. ( But have a girl voice )  
  
F.A.G: No creator  
  
Suku: F.A.G stop being a total Fag  
  
F.A.G: creator you name me F.A.G shouldn't act like one?  
  
Suku: YOU CAN'T BE F**KING GAY A.I'S CAN'T HAVE SEX!!!!  
  
F.A.G: understood creator. Also please keep your anger down I don't want you to have high blood pressure  
  
Suku: I'll be in the lab working on project 88  
  
F.A.G: alright creator but let me tell you the success rate of project 88 completion is 1%  
  
Suku: I have dumb luck with me of course it will work  
  
5 minutes later  
  
A huge explosion came from the lab  
  
Suku mask crack he was wearing a paper bag right now  
  
F.A.G : Creator are you okay?  
  
Suku: I'm wearing a paper bag on my face and my mask cracked and I need to restart project 88 cause God F**KED ME!!!!!! YOU THINK I'M OKAY!!!!!!  
  
F.A.G: sorry creator I'll create a new mask for you right now and more reinforced too  
  
Suku: good next thing I need is someone seeing me wearing a paper bag. Oh and God next time before you f**k me can you GIVE ME A GIFT FIRST CAUSE I LIKE TO GET SOMETHING BEFORE I GET F**KED!!!!!!!  
  
F.A.G: Suku you are a Christian?  
  
Suku: I ain't telling you in what Religion I am but I definitely ain't no Jew I don't want Hitler to come after me  
  
F.A.G: you are scared of Hitler?  
  
Suku: no I hate him but he is dead   
  
F.A.G: You mean Fri..  
  
Suku interrupted F.A.G's sentence  
  
Suku: DON'T YOU F**KING SAY THAT PERSONS NAME IN MY HOUSE!!!!!!  
  
F.A.G: Sorry creator. Seriously is this how you treat your mom everyday?  
  
Suku: I DON'T HAVE A MOM GREAT NOW YOU MAKE ME WANT TO CRY I'LL BE IN THE CORNER THANKS A F**KING LOT F.A.G!!!!!! I THOUGHT YOU WERE SMART I                TOLD YOU ALL THIS SINCE YOU WERE MADE!!!!!!  
  
Suku went into his room to cry his eye out  
  
F.A.G: Wow never saw him this emotional before  
  
Suku:  **WHY ALMOST EVERYONE HAS MOTHERS LOVE BUT ME WHY F**K YOU GOD F**K YOU LIFE.**  
  
Meanwhile at the Waterfall   
  
Frisk: looks almost the same as the monsters Waterfall   
  
Everyone gave Frisk the death stare  
  
Random Namekian: Kid I'm going take it that you are new here so I will forgive you but never mention the M word we have bad blood with them and if you mention H word everyone will go ape shit okay kid  
  
Frisk: yes   
  
Random Namekian: good kid.  
  
the Namekian left  
  
An Alien kid wearing a striped shirt red and white with long hair similar to 18's and yes it's black   
  
Alien kid: Hello you are a kid too I can tell because you are ...  
  
Frisk interrupted the Saiyan kid's sentences   
  
Frisk: wearing a stripe shirt?  
  
Alien kid: no your height  
  
Frisk: oh  
  
Alien kid: let me guess you are here to see Miza  
  
Frisk: who is Mairin?  
  
Alien kid: OH MY GOD!!!! You don't know who Miza is?  
  
Frisk shook their head  
  
Alien kid: oh so you do know her?  
  
Frisk: I shook my head it means no dummy  
  
Alien kid: WHAT!!!!! Shaking your head means no? I thought it meant yes  
  
Frisk: it means no. What is your race kid?  
  
Alien kid: well I'm Bulgarian   
  
Frisk: you are an alien but Bulgarian?  
  
Alien kid: space Bulgarian to be exact   
  
*cough* Jeice *cough*  
  
Frisk: that explains a lot  
  
Alien kid: well I got to go now I'll back later to see Miza  
  
Frisk: bye kid ( Bulgarians have weird yes and no sign language )  
  
  
In Frostville Forest there was a fully grown blue Siberian Tiger with a yellow lightning marking on it's head  
  
Madara: you here?  
  
The Tiger goes towards Madara  
  
Madara: here you go take this   
  
Madara gave the tiger the meat he brought from his house  
  
the tiger eats the meat Madara brought  
  
Madara: well bye I got to go to work now.  
  
Madara flew off  
  
the tiger went back into the forest  
  
meanwhile back at the Waterfall there was a guard post  
  
Kyuri: oh hey kid I'm on my shift but if you wan't we can both go to Frosty's for a while if you want?  
  
Frisk: uh sure?  
  
Kyuri: alright come on follow me I know a shortcut    
  
Kyuri went forward to the Waterfall while holding Frisk's hand  
  
At Frosty's  
  
Kyuri: Hey Frosty why so empty?  
  
Frosty: We still haven't open yet   
  
Kyuri: oh mind if I order something for my friend  
  
Frosty: fine just because your sister works here  
  
Kyuri: not because I'm not your best customer?  
  
Frosty: yes but even if you are my best customer no one is suppose to be here until it opens  
  
Kyuri: I understand. So kid take a seat  
  
Frisk took a sit Kyuri sit next to them  
  
Frosty: wait is that your kid?  
  
Kyuri: no just a kid my brother found in the forest  
  
Frosty: seems logical a forest is one of the most closes things to a orphanage    
  
Kyuri just stared at Frosty  
  
Frosty: oh sorry  
  
Kyuri: So what do you want kid?  
  
Frisk: a burger?  
  
Kyuri: Not bad idea Frosty get me two burgers make that one and reheat the one I ordered yesterday  
  
Frosty: fine   
  
Frosty went into the kitchen  
  
Nin came out of the kitchen holding two burgers  
  
Nin: Hi Kyuri hi Human here is your order  
  
Kyuri: do I get an employee discount?  
  
Nin: no it only works if I buy it  
  
Kyuri: can you buy it?  
  
Nin: Kyuri just pay up  
  
Kyuri: find show no generosity in front of the Human  
  
Frosty came out of the kitchen  
  
Frosty: Kyuri for F sake just pay up already  
  
Kyuri: fine just shut up and take my money   
  
Kyuri threw money at Frosty's face  
  
Frosty: yup thanks for throwing money at my face I'll be in the kitchen  
  
Kyuri: well kid you going eat it?   
  
Frisk: uh I'll take it to go  
  
Kyuri: yeah I'll take it to go too. Put them in different paper bags though   
  
Nin: placed the burgers in different paper bags  
  
Kyuri: well I got to go kid before see ya good luck with your journey  
  
Frisk: well bye Nin  
  
Nin: bye kid  
  
Frisk walks back to the waterfalls  
  
back in Suku's lair  
  
Suku: okay F.A.G enter this into your database   
  
F.A.G: Yes creator  
  
Suku: NEVER EVER F**KING MENTION MY PARENTS YOU STUPID ASS!!!!!  
  
F.A.G: understood creator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY ABCDEFGHIJKLMNOPQRSTUVWXY


	12. A HIT!!!!! Assassination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Guys our narrator is not free right now so we will have Stamper as the Narrator for a while I tried Morgan Freeman but he would not a get a Freckle if he did it. Also you know the ciphers you guys deciphered yeah most of them mean really far future ideas cause I thought of the ending first. Yes I'm weird and I am proud here is some words of advice just means you are weird means you are different because you are special because you are born with a gift. That you are born with. Enough words of wisdom time to get back to the story  
> Disclaimer I just wanted you to imagine Stamper's voice as the Narrator for this chapter
> 
> ALSO HOORAY FOR US REACHING 500 HITS!!!!! We should get some cake and some ice cream and invite all our friends wait this is a text not a genie or the dragon balls
> 
> Also due to the release of journal number 3 Bill's release will change 
> 
> Also I stop doing Suku weakness thing because it was a one time joke
> 
> Also I forgot to mention this Kyuri eyes are light blue the 4 siblings all have blue eyes I just like light blue as an eye colour. Don't tell Kaiba I think he will get piss

Stamper: Hello there boys and girls,Ladies and the Gentlemen today I will be telling the tale of Frisk the Human wait I did not to do an introduction? My bad so Miza is now at Toki Toki city she was asking the green Namekian at the Golden Hercule statue. .... Wait I'm suppose to let the story tell it self that's weird that is just as weird as those cats but hey it's your story bro I'm just here to read it.  
  
Miza: who here is the leader of the group?  
  
Stamper: The whole group pointed at the green Namekian wow seems kinda racist but to be fair he is the leader  
  
????: Sure pick on the green guy. Even though I am the Leader  
  
Miza: can I talk to you in private  
  
????: sure just don't kill me  
  
Stamper: so they went behind the golden statue   
  
Miza: I have a question for you Mr?  
  
????: technically I don't have a gender but we are always refer as males so what is your question?  
  
Miza: do you think Madara is strong enough to be in the royal guards?  
  
????: well he has not much strength and he never finish off the enemy the worst he ever did was knock a guy out into a comma. If he join the royal guards it will be suicide  
  
Miza: I will respect your opinion and I will not make him part of the royal guards   
  
Stamper: when Miza was back at home  
  
Miza: please Jesus Christ please help me in my current problem  
  
Stamper: a knock came from the door  
  
Miza: coming *opens the door*  
  
Stamper: it was Jesus (South Park version) holding an AK-47  
  
Jesus: yes my child  
  
Miza: what's with the AK-47?  
  
Jesus: did you not summon me to kill something?  
  
Miza: No. I need help making a decision if I tell Madara he can't be a guard it will kill him and if I do it will kill him  
  
Jesus: well there is only one solution you have to make him pretend he is actually training but I anyone with a brain can already see through that scam  
  
Miza: I have been doing that to him for like 5 Months now  
  
Jesus: I have nothing to say about that bye *walks through the door and flies back to heaven*  
  
Miza: I need to go to church more often. Wait I ain't even Catholic. Why did Jesus answer my prayer then?  
  
Stan Pines: I will answer those question for 100 dollars no wait a thousand  
  
Miza: shut up and take my money *hands over a thousand dollars*  
  
Stan Pines: it's simple Jesus likes everyone that's why he answered you well I'm going now *leaves and drives in his car back to the shack*  
  
Miza: well can't argue with that logic  
  
Stan: (sucker) well I'm off now * throws a smoke bomb and breaks the windows and got into his car*  
  
Miza: the front door was open you know? People these days can never use the front door  
  
  
Stamper: mean while in some weird creepy pub in some other weird planet wait this was like in 7 A.M the current timing in the story is 10 A.M. Oh we doing like a prequel thing right now sure. So it was the white hair guy with horns in the pub with some weird guy sitting down with his feet on the table  
  
????: Are you the Assassin I'm looking for?  
  
??:.......  
  
????: you don't talk much?  
  
??: .....  
  
????: at least tell me your name and tell me are you going to do the job?  
  
??: the name is Hit. Before we make the deal show me the money first  
  
????: here a sack of gold *throws a medium size sack of gold on the table*  
  
Hit: show me your target  
  
????: *pulls out his phone with a picture of Madara with Frisk*  
  
Hit: so the tall one got it  
  
????: wait wait no the small one

Hit: fine take me to the planet the kid is in and I will assassinate them for you just one question you want the target dead or alive?  
  
????: alive would be most preferable I all that blood would attract blood feeders and Dracula. An I don't want to clean that mess up  
  
Hit: understood  
  
????: I'll just bring you there  
  
Stamper: and then the white haired guy took out his sword and slashed opened a portal they both walked into it they were at the white hair guy's house and the purple dude was like what the f**k how did you slashed open a portal? and he was like teleportation and Hit was all like you can teleport anywhere and the horny guy was like only twice per day it's really tiring to do it  
  
Hit: oh yeah why do you have horns?  
  
????: I can't tell you if I did well I had to erase your memory or kill you  
  
Hit: understandable anything I need to know about the target?  
  
????: not much info just a Human from the surface world we were banish from. If you get the kid back alive I will try to persuade the king in giving you a higher pay  
  
Hit: deal  
  
Stamper: Hit left in order to find Frisk. Well ladies and gentlemen our so called hero is doom well at least there is still a spot in the hall of heroes let's just hope they don't go to the hall of losers. Nobody wants to be a sore loser especially when that sore loser eats a lot of salt they become really salty. Now back to the story in that weird underground house with the mask dude basically like when he was still crying  
  
Suku: WHY WHY   
  
Stamper: A weird yellow guy came out of the ground I'm not joking like the dude is yellow I don't mean skin colour I mean legit yellow seriously he kinda looks like a Human but yellow and spiritish his hair looks like Vegeta's but wispy looking  
  
????: Why are you crying?  
  
Suku: F.A.G mentioned my mom  
  
????:  **Really F.A.G mentioned your mom. THAT IS WHY YOU ARE CRYING IN YOUR ROOM!!!!!**  
  
Suku: *sobs* I never had a mom you won't understand  
  
????:  **look at me!!!! LOOK AT ME!!!!** What usually helps you to feel better   
  
Suku: let's see my pet dragon. Killing and some other things that I can't think right now  
  
????: anything less violent and does not involve killing plus the dragon is taking a shit in it's cage  
  
Stamper: it's a baby dragon not a adult one just for your information people cause it takes like what 1 Million years for one to be an adult?  
  
Suku: drinking?  
  
????: sure you are going need a new mask though only freaks go in public with paper bags on their head or children who think they are paperbag man  
  
Suku: fine let me change get out I don't want you to see me naked while I change. So sing a song while I change to be more specific the song you sang when you introduce me to you  
  
Stamper: the yellow guy went out of the room  
  
????: fine you want me to sing if it makes you feel better *pulls out a top hat and cane from the ground*   
  
Stamper: the whole room went dark and then a spotlight appeared on the yellow spirit guy  
  
????: Hey kid what is your name  
  
Suku: dude skip that part we don't need the lame ass hello what's your name bull crap   
  
????: I sang the song when you introduce your name   
  
Suku: just sing it  
  
Stamper: this is the creators first parody song so don't be too rough on him seriously you can't expect everyone to be good on their first try it take practice you know anyone it's this song https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Dq20zg1dZ_w yes the nostalgia is real.  
  
????: FINE!!!! Okay here it goes *taps feet* 5 6 7 8 don't bother looking for a soul ally at all ...... no one wants a destroyer of worlds as a soul ally.... I have taken Soul Allies wills so LUCKY YOU!....you will have a soul ally tonight....you think I hypnotise them? Oh,how very DROLL!....Well kid there is one thing you should know.... I am the one here with the ability to manipulate around here... I am the one who controls EVERYONE!.... I am the MASTER OF MANIPULATION!.... so let me set this straight....with just a few words from me, I'm MASTER OF YOUR FATE!!!!....With just some greed and sleight of hand.... YOUR ALL ARE UNDER MY COMMAND!!!!....Tear up their families, to tear their balance apart!.... Come on everybody! Amuse this kid!!!!  
  
people under ???? command: HE IS THE MASTER OF MANIPULATION!!!! So let him set this straight! With just a few words from his mind He's MASTER OF YOUR FATE!!!!  
  
random person: MASTER OF YOUR FATE!!!!  
  
random person: MASTER OF YOUR FATE!!!!  
  
random animal: MASTER OF YOUR FATE!!!!  
  
????: Now for the greatest grand finale and the reason why you're HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeere!!!!.....Tonight I will be your soul ally!!!!..... **FOREVER!!!!!** Not to be rude kid *bows while tipping his hat* but the name is Saint  
  
  
  
Suku: yup that sounded correct although you forgot about that other guy who wanted to be my soul ally too  
  
Saint: oh him nah screw that guy you have me  
  
Suku: you ain't no actual Saint though   
  
Saint: yeah it's just my name I have another name people use to call me but I never used it in a long time  
  
Suku: fine my serious mask is gone so mysterious,gentlemen,neutral,happy,sad,poker face, Paper bag or no mask?   
  
Saint: Just wear that neutral mask   
  
Suku: fine  
  
Stamper: 2 minutes later the mask man came out his eyes were light blue he was wearing like a piece of blue cloth over his mouth he was wearing a dark blue cloak. Wait he's a  **WIZARD!!!!!**  
  
Suku: well what do you think  
  
Saint: you look like a wizard  
  
Suku: one I ain't no wizard two I don't have a magical book and three I ain't no  **NERD!!!!!**  
  
Saint: what ever let's just go  
  
Suku: sure   
  
Stamper: the two went into the hallway  
  
F.A.G: Creator I'm sorry about talking about the thing earlier please forgive me  
  
Suku: okay F.A.G enter this into your database   
  
F.A.G: Yes creator  
  
Suku: NEVER EVER F**KING MENTION MY PARENTS YOU STUPID ASS!!!!!  
  
F.A.G: understood creator  
  
Stamper: they left their house in the forest  
  
Suku: ah Frostville always feels like Christmas here  
  
Saint: uh we are in the forest you idiot  
  
Suku: I'm kinda blur when I am relaxing  
  
Stamper: at Frosty's  
  
Suku: one two three   
  
Stamper: A GIANT EXPLOSION CAME FROM THE DOOR LIKE BOOM!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Frosty: *pulls out a shot gun from underneath the counter* I TOLD YOU GOD DAM SPACE ISLAMIC PEOPLE THAT I AIN'T GOING TO WORSHIP YOUR GOD!!!!!!!  
  
Suku: sorry the door was lock so I did the most logical thing and blow it up  
  
Saint: were you raised by terrorist?   
  
Suku: no but close  
  
Frosty: next time read the sign   
  
Suku: yeah don't need to worry that bomb destruction only last 30 seconds  
  
Frosty: so what magic will rebuild my front door?  
  
Stamper: the door was repaired that bomb was magic  **HE IS A WIZARD!!!!!!!!**  
  
Frosty: *puts back the shotgun* so you are a wizard?  
  
**Suku: do I really need to say it again I don't have a book I ain't wearing a wizard robe or hat and I ain't have no magic staff. I just know a wizard who sells magical bombs**  
  
Nin: I heard an explosion what happened in h..ere  
  
Frosty: the wizard blew a hole and it fixed itself   
  
**Suku: FOR THE LAST TIME I AIN'T NO WIZARD!!!!!! I DON'T HAVE A COOL ASS BEARD OR MOUSTACHE!!!!!!!**  
  
Frosty: well we aren't opened yet so I have to ask you to leave  
  
Suku: wait hold up you don't seem to understand this I am a ALMOST a God of destruction and I can level this whole town into nothing if I feel like it. So what is it going to be Ice dispenser make me mad or make me drunk?  
  
Frosty: Nin get as much beer as this guy wants make him get laid even if he wants  
  
Suku: eww dude I ain't here to get laid I may be a God of destruction but I have decency also I want Vodka strongest you got  
  
Stamper: the hot looking girl came back from the cellar and gave the wizard his vodka.  
  
Nin: here is your drink uh.....  
  
Suku: just refer to me as god and thanks  
  
Nin: your welcome God  
  
Suku: wait Nin  
  
Nin: how do you know my name?  
  
Suku: you are wearing a name tag plus Frosty said your name just now  
  
Nin: oh  
  
Suku: here take this *takes out 10000 Zeni*  
  
Nin: I can't except such a high amount God  
  
Suku: I admire your humbleness Nin  
  
Nin: enjoy your drink God  
  
Suku: I will. Hey Saint you want some no wait you can't your dead ha  
  
Saint: I don't want vodka either way I can't handle that stuff when I was alive  
  
Suku: that's f**king weak dude plus you are Irish I thought Irish people can handle a lot of alcohol?  
  
Saint: really being a stereotype   
  
Suku: where is your Irish accent? Why don't you go had a potato farm when you were alive?  
  
Saint: dude stop being a stereotype  
  
Suku: fine if I get drunk I want you to drag me home and if I vomit make sure to put it in a bag and throw it at the Supreme Kai of time  
  
Saint: why?  
  
Suku: the Supreme Kai of time ban me from travelling into the past that's why and she wants to fight me I will make her my b**ch  
  
Saint: yeah I don't think that is a good idea  
  
Suku: yeah your right vomit is not enough. You know what f**k time travel at least I can travel through dimensions  
  
Stamper: 10 shots of Vodka later also this is a good time to explain about a soul ally. Soul allies are kinda like normal people everyone can see them and they can touch things just they were once alive but died. They get stronger when their ally they bonded with get's hit by the element they are basically if your soul ally is ice and you swallowed and ice cube it will make him a bit stronger.Their colour represents their element so this guy element must be pee? If you want to know more about Soul Allies and Soul Weaver go play Dragonfable it's an online game we aren't being paid to sponsor them for your info. The author just likes the game story line seriously go check it out if you have the time.  
  
Suku: Hey *urp* Saint you are a real friend you never betrayed me what ever stupid thing I did you told me a better one well sort of. I really appreciate you being my soul ally  
  
Saint: wait really?  
  
Suku: yeah dude you are like my best friend come on let's go home I want to do some bounty hunting here take this Nin *hands out 10000 Zeni* this is for the Vodka *urp*   
  
Nin: thank you come again (please don't comeback again)  
  
Saint: thanks dude I appreciate being your soul ally  
  
Suku: come on let's*urp* go to back to the lair  
  
Stamper: Suku and Saint walked out of the bar Suku of course being all tipsy   
  
Suku: I don't feel so good   
  
Saint: OH SHIT!!!! *runs to a safe distance*  
  
Suku: BLARGH!!!! *throws up all that vodka* *drops to the ground*  
  
Saint: I am not cleaning that up. Come on Suku let's go back home *grabs Suku*  
  
Man: Holy shit that spirit is kidnapping a wizard!!!!!  
  
**Saint: he is not a wizard he just a drunk guy who looks like** one  
  
Stamper: well then apparently 10 police officers arrived  
  
Police Chief: Spirit put the wizard down  
  
Saint: he's sleep talking officers. I am taking him back home he passed out from drinking too much  
  
Police Chief: likely story how do we know you aren't abducting him?   
  
Saint: simple I am his soul ally  
  
Police Chief: there has never been a Soul Weaver here in 20 years   
  
Stamper: for you who don't know a Soul Weaver is.... you know what you can go find that yourself play Dragonfable or go use google it's easier since they made it  
  
Saint: Well officers I tried doing things the easy way guess we have to do it my way *puts down Suku* come at me  
  
Police Chief: everyone fire at will but don't hit the hostage   
  
Stamper: the police force fired all their Ki blast bullets,etc but it all seems the yellow guy dodge them all and they all shot each other  
  
Saint: huh and I didn't even had to use my powers *picks up Suku*   
  
Stamper: at the mask guy's house after 4 hours  
  
Suku: ugh what happened?  
  
Saint: you are awake finally the police thought I was kidnapping you so I dodge all their blast and they killed each other how am I not surprise that they do that?  
  
Suku: weird that is not the weirdest thing we ever experience  
  
Suku: well I'm going out for a walk with do me a favour Saint polish my swords and armour  
  
Saint: I'm your friend and soul ally and you are asking me to polish your sword and armour  
  
Stamper: the mask man walked to the computer and said this  
  
Suku: okay F.A.G enter this into your database   
  
F.A.G: Yes creator  
  
Suku: NEVER EVER F**KING MENTION MY PARENTS YOU STUPID ASS!!!!!

 

F.A.G: understood creator  
  
Suku: is Drakon finished taking his shit  
  
Stamper: A golden baby dragon with yellow eyes which was the size of a small dog flew into Suku and starts licking his face  
  
Suku: ouch Drakon stop it. It tickles

Bolt: oh sorry   
  
Suku: what element are you again?  
  
Bolt: technically I'm a mixed of fire and lightning  
  
Suku: right I forgot. Come on Drakon let's go for a walk  
  
Bolt: I ain't a dog. I fly  
  
Suku: sure come on let's go for a fly. Well you are flying I'm walking want to keep low these pathetic races might find something strange with a guy with a hood with a dragon. Thinking that I'm a wizard  
  
Bolt: you already been called a wizard while walking  
  
Suku: good point better fly

  
Stamper: they left the house while Suku points his middle finger to his computer  
  
Suku: come on I race you to the Kings Castle  
  
Bolt: you are on   
  
Stamper: both of them flew Suku was in front of Bolt  
  
Bolt: now fair you can fly with Ki I need to use wings  
  
Suku: fine I'll just fly slowly   
  
Stamper: Bolt slowly starts catching up to Suku now back to the main character of this story who was at the Waterfall it is 11 A.M.  
  
Frisk: let's see if this world Undyne is going to chase me ( she will probably use her spears and start throwing at me ) wait better save first  
  
Stamper: looking at the majestic waterfall fills you with peeslosh OWW I mean DETERMINATION! File save and some other crap  
  
Frisk: well here goes   
  
Stamper: Frisk took a stepped but was interrupted by a phone call  
  
Frisk: hello?  
  
Madara: Hello Human you probably wondered how I the  **SUPERIOR MADARA!!!!** Found your number well simple I just called everyone I'm guessing you heard someone doing this before anyway I called you to tell you that well you and Miza will be great friends along with the other head of the Royal Guards and the princess also if you ever need my help just give me a call and I will be there but not now I'm kinda late for work. Oh and I forgot Yasa sells armour so if you ever think you need something to protect yourself more then go see her she's the only one in town so it should be easy to know where she is. Well bye Human.  
  
Frisk: well the more I know I guess? Well guess I should go now 3 2 1... *runs forward*   
  
Stamper: Frisk got hit in the face all of a sudden  
  
Frisk: AHHH!!!! *falls to the ground and starts to bleed at their left shoulder* what hit me?  
  
Hit: you are slow surrender now and you might be able to still live  
  
Frisk: how did you hit me?  
  
Hit: you are slow  
  
Frisk: kill me if you dare  
  
Hit: the guy who hired me wants you to be back alive so that he does not to clean up the blood stains  
  
Frisk: I'm already bleeding besides I won't let you take me as a prisoner  
  
Hit: then I have no choice but to kill you *freezes time and punched Frisk in the head*  
  
Stamper: welp Frisk just felled and died. I feel like I did a play on words. In the Game Over screen  
  
Frisk: that guy was crazy fast how am I going to beat him?  
  
Stamper: well I'm suppose to help you but I why should I where is the fun in that?  
  
OH GOD *heavy breathing*   
  
Stamper: wait what the crap are you doing here?  
  
I managed not to be guilty in court so I came here as quick as I can to narrate the story  
  
Stamper: oh can I go home now  
  
yeah sure I'll take things from here wait we are leaving a cliff hanger? COME ON I JUST GOT BACK!!!!! Fine I'll wait for the next one  
  
 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tlfmfupo Esbhpot bsf bxftpnf 
> 
> Suku: Psst anyone here 
> 
> Saint: Suku what the f**k are you doing 
> 
> Suku: Saint act more polite our readers are reading this
> 
> Saint: I have no idea what you are talking about
> 
> Suku: come on the Author told you already did you not read the script? 
> 
> Saint: no
> 
> Suku: give me a minute to handle this wet blanket
> 
> 1 minute later
> 
> Saint: oh we are suppose to release a hint on what you are going to do with...
> 
> Suku: DON'T YOU DARE STEAL MY LINE YOU YELLOW NIGGER!!!!! Sorry no offence anyone I'm wearing my neutral mask so mind my manners. Okay I am here to give you guys a hint to what my secret plan is so here is the key word cipher reb apskmlfk ibdfml the keyword well it should be easy to find. Also Saint how did you get your hair to look like Vegeta's?
> 
> Saint: I accidentally got shocked and all my hair stand up to look like this I'm pretty sure everyone knows I'm a lightning soul ally
> 
> Suku: maybe some people thought you are light?
> 
> Saint: eh I doubt so light is usually white
> 
> Suku: well that's all the time we have folks should we have a little preview? Saint?
> 
> Saint: nah previews are like 5 second spoilers that no one really care about
> 
> Suku: oh and my true identity is drum roll please
> 
> random drum roll
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> Suku: I can't believe you actually thought I will tell you. Well good luck making theories about me if you actually get my identity correct you Sir/Mam deserve a cookie or two
> 
> Saint: really you wasted everyone time on that
> 
> Suku: I like doing these kind of things don't judge me
> 
> Saint: well I'm out seriously we are dragging this longer then we are suppose to
> 
> Suku: well good bye fellow readers sorry it took the Author so long blame School and exams oh and one last thing we all know where Saint come from right?
> 
> Saint: bye


	13. Time Vs Destruction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wait this is chapter 13 so basically this chapter will be unlucky so I have nothing to say today. Also this AU will have a more darker theme once Suku's plan is finally finish sorry no spoiler and I assure Suku is not what you expect him to be
> 
> Suku: what you say about me author?
> 
> I'm complementing you 
> 
> Suku: well thanks 
> 
> Sorry it took so long I was addicited to a drug called Overwatch. Seriously sorry for the god dam long Hiatus so I wish you all a Happy Halloween Happy Thanks Giving Christmas New year Chinese New year Valitines day and any other Holiday I forgot the other reason I took so long for this chapter is thinking of a name of the white haired Horn guy. I am really bad at names so it took me a while. Also there was suppose to be a musical number being original not being a parody but I forgot welp that idea is going in the grave yard someone got monster revive spell?
> 
> Also HOORAY I"M NOT DEAD AND MY BIRTHDAY IS OVER WAIT I'M MEAN SHIT!!!!

In the Game over screen/Void/Limbo/etc whatever you want to call it

Frisk: wait Madara said I can get armour from his sister that's how I will beat him *presses reset*

Time has been reset to the last save point everyone did those things in the last chapter already before Frisk save besides Madara calling them

Frisk: okay time to go back to Frostval  
  
Frisk ran back to Frostvale armour shop and press the bell on the counter  
  
Yasa: yes can I oh it's you what can I get you Human  
  
*Buy* *Talk* *Sell* *Exit*  
  
Frisk: *Talk*   
  
*Madara?* *You?* *Kyuri?* *Business?*   
  
Frisk: *Madara?*  
  
Yasa: Madara well we found him about 11 Months ago since we were split up when he was a baby we can tell it's him due to his Hair surprisingly he remembered all of our names after he came life in this town is so much interesting even Nin changed to follow him. To bad people thinks he is nothing but a fool. But hey just because we grow up does not mean we have to act grown up right? Too bad some us got responsibilities in life.  
  
Frisk: * **Nin changed**?*  
  
Yasa: Nin used to be really selfish,narrow minded and power hungry. When Madara came she always wondered why he was so happy Madara gave her the idea of acting more nicer and friendlier she listened and here we are a new and nicer Nin. Well she change for the better I glad she did she was massive pain in my arse that whole entire time.  
  
Frisk: *Kyuri?*  
  
Yasa: Oh him he barely does much yet he contributes the most money out of us. He also has the most jobs out of us yet he is getting paid to sleep his ass off. While the rest of us have to work hard. I wonder what makes him so lazy he was so much different last time? Also how is he not fired yet? Don't get me wrong I don't mind the money just he sleeps during his job and he still gets paid. Guess I will never know  
  
Frisk: *You?*  
  
Yasa: Well I was the first one out of us all in the orphanage my father was cruel to me. Just because I was a mistake a child that was not wanted my mother was the reason I was never kicked out once she died I was kicked out. I was later found by the orphanage owner and stayed there. Once Frieza invaded I had to take care of Kyuri and Nin. We finally managed to settle down in this peaceful town. We started living in tents in this town later we thought why not build our own house it turned out to be not as good as we planned so we asked a professional. After a year the house we lived in currently was built we had good memories bad ones and weird ones too. I sometimes imagine my life if I was not kicked out and actually had a loving father. But we all can't change the pass we can still change our future.  
  
Frisk: *Business?*  
  
Yasa: Business well it's been good the royal guards usually come to me for some more Battle Armour. I also made Miza's the head of the royal guards armour the best armour I made. It's meant for speed,protection,ambushing and assassination. Not bad for a gal who blacksmithed for only a year right? She had another armour before it was heavy and meant for protecting from strong attacks. I craft weapons too but they end up looking like modern art in fact some idiot came in one day and bought it for four million dollars. People these days.  
  
Frisk: *buy*   
  
Yasa: what do you want? *Replica of Miza's armour* *Advance Battle Armour* *basic Saiyan armour* * peasant armour*  
  
Frisk: *check*  
  
Replica of Miza's armour + 50 defence increase speed by 5 the replica of Miza the leader of the Royal Guards armour it's not as good as the real thing but it's still good armour cost 100000 gold  
  
Advance Saiyan armour +25 defence increase strength by 10 the armour that Vegeta wore when he came to Earth the first time with Nappa cost 1000 gold  
  
Basic Saiyan armour + 10 defence increase strength by 5 the armour Vegeta wore during Namek cost 100 gold  
  
Peasant armour - 5 defence decrease strength by 5. This armour is just a potato sack with a head hole and two holes for arms cost 1 gold  
  
Yasa: how about I give you a discount since you have been a nice friend to Madara you get 20% off  
  
Frisk: *Flirt*  
  
You told Yasa her hair looks better than yesterday  
  
Yasa: *looks confused at Frisk while blushing* Uh kid I'm way older than you and besides your a kid find someone at your own age will you. I'm rather fine being single right now.  
  
Frisk: *leaves*   
  
Yasa: thank you for your purchase hope you have a nice day and if you see Madara say hi for me  
  
In Rick's house in the living room Rick was sitting on his couch  
  
Rick: Hey Morty have you seen my Meeseeks box?   
  
Morty: No why?  
  
Rick: well I left it on the shelf on the garage and now it's gone like some other Rick stole it from me while I was sleeping or taking a shit  
  
Morty: well that box only almost killed everyone in a restaurant  
  
Rick: yeah because your dumb dad wanted to be better in a boring ass game. Oh and people wanted to know how I escape the prison simple answer wait for Season 3. No spoilers plus the creator of this fan fiction did not see it either.  
  
Morty: so what now?  
  
Rick: simple we try to figure out who stole the Meeseeks box so that I can tell a Meeseeks to go pass me a screw driver  
  
Morty: is that seriously what you normally do with Mr Meeseeks?  
  
Rick: no I only do that when I'm bored. I use to use the Meeseeks as soldiers and meat shields last time. Since you know they can't die until the task is completed.  
  
Morty: is our screen time over?  
  
Rick: no not yet. We will be seen more often soon Morty soon so very soon in the meantime might as well go look at the scrips *pulls out the script from his pocket* well shit our screen time is over for now Morty back to making Season 3   
  
  
In the King Century's Kingdom the white hair guy with horns was there he was at the 2nd floor at the balcony in front of thousands of Royal Guards  
  
????: My fellow Royal Guards we all may be different race,different religion and different mind set but we all have a common goal that is to reach go back to the Human's world we were once banish. WE HAVE WAITED FOR VERY LONG FOR THE LEGENDARY SOUL AND WE HAVE FINALLY FOUND NOT A LEGENDARY SOUL BUT A HUMAN IF WE KILL IT WE WILL BE ABLE TO GO BACK I DO NOT WANT EVERYONE HERE TO GO AFTER ONE HUMAN SO I HIRED A HIT MAN. THE HIT MAN WILL BRING BACK THE HUMANS BODY OR SOUL AND WE CAN FINALLY GO BACK.  
  
The royal guards raised their right arm in the sky and said this  
  
Royal Guards: HAIL VALTRITH!!!!  
  
Valtrith: IF THE HIT MAN FAILS I WILL GO AFTER THE HUMAN AND WE ALL KNOW WHAT I'M CAPABLE OF?  
  
Random Guard/soldier: you don't mean?  
  
Valtrith: YES HOWEVER I WILL ONLY USE IT WHEN I HAVE NO OTHER CHOICE. SO TODAY WE CELEBRATE!!!!!  
  
Random soldier/Guard: Sir I got a question  
  
Valtrith: ASK AWAY MY LOYAL SOLDIER!!!!!   
  
Random Soldier: What's that in the sky *points up*  
  
Valtrith: are we under attack?  
  
in the Air  
  
Suku: I won Bolt  
  
Bolt: dang it   
  
Valtrith: HALT WHAT IS YOUR BUISINESS HERE OUTSIDERS?  
  
Suku: nothing just racing to this area I will be leaving now but first *tries to pull something out from his cloak*  
  
Valtrith: Sir or Mam trying to flash bang a General is illegal leave now and don't bother throwing a smoke bomb just leave no need for flashy exits  
  
Suku: fine you guys ain't fun. Uh mind opening the door I want to walk home  
  
Valtrith: just fly then go walk  
  
Suku: fine *points both of their middle fingers while walking to the door* yup F**k you all  
  
Valtrith: just leave already you immature prick  
  
Suku: I got better things to do anyways  
  
Valtrith: like what?  
  
Suku: cleaning my garage  
  
Valtrith: you don't even own a garage or a house you aren't even a registered citizen  
  
Suku: Shhhh shut up cause Screw you I'm going home *flies aways*  
  
Random soldier: that guy is an ass hole  
  
Valtrith: shut up soldier number 77 you are being sherlock again  
  
Soldier 77: sorry Valtrith  
  
  
Back at the Mystery Shack  
  
Ford: now we that the trap is all set we only need bait now what would a alien who thirst conquest wants?  
  
5 minutes later  
  
Mabel: a burrito on a rope trap a classic  
  
Dipper: only an idiot will fall for this  
  
??: Ahhhh  
  
Ford: the trap  
  
Soos: DUDES HELP ME FOOD LIED TO ME!!!!   
  
Dipper: *face palms* come on go let's untie Soos  
  
2nd attempt bait Nachos  
  
??: AHHHHH  
  
Mabel: let's see what alien we got  
  
Fred FredBurger: SOMEONE GET ME DOWN FROM HERE I NEED TO MAKE POO POO!!!!! Hey why did the whole world turn upside down?  
  
Dipper: *face palms*  
  
3rd Attempt bait Chimichangas  
  
??: AHHHHH  
  
Dipper: this is going end terribly isn't it  
  
Deadpool: One moment you are going for a Mercenary job next thing you know you get trapped because you wanted a Chimichanga  
  
Dipper: told you this trap ain't going to work  
  
Grunkle Stan came in driving his car outside the shack.  
  
Stan: Hey kids I ripped off a woman by telling some random junk about Jesus.Uh what is going on here?  
  
Deadpool: simple your kids trapped me the freaking amazing Deadpool.  
  
Dipper: *unties Deadpool*  
  
Deadpool: welp I'm off whoop whoop whoop  
  
Dipper: we are never going get an alien are we?  
  
Mabel: Chear up Dipper we are bound to get one soon  


  
Back at the Waterfall  
  
Frisk: I doubt I will get hurt so easily  
  
Hit punches Frisk. Frisk threw up blood  
  
Frisk: what how did I get hur.. *spits out blood* hurt  
  
Hit: armour only reduces the outcome of damage not negating it. So surrender now and you get to live longer  
  
Frisk: (is there really no way I can get past this I don't feel determined enough to get past him and I don't think I can befriend him)  
  
Chara: you can always kill him you will absorb his powers except the one he is born with.   
  
Frisk: ( I already told you SHUT UP CHARA!!!!!)  
  
Hit: do you give up?  
  
Frisk: NO I WON'T BE YOUR PRISONER!!!!!!  
  
Hit: I admire you Determination but overall that's your downfall. Farewell *throws a punch at Frisk*  
  
Frisk closed their eyes  
  
????: ouch watch where you are throwing a punch  
  
Frisk: wait who are you?  
  
The hooded man look back at Frisk  
  
Frisk: your r r r r the mask hero? Madara was not lying you are real?  
  
Suku: of course I'm real that is how legends start  
  
Frisk: are you a wizard?  
  
Suku: *grumbles* Yeah sure I'm f**king wizard just because I have a blue cloak and robes  
  
Hit: My business is not with you. You can just leave and go back to what you are doing  
  
Suku: this is my business. I never had a good fight in a while it's also a better idea than what I thought of doing  
  
Hit: what will that be?  
  
Suku was imaging this he was being chase by the royal guards on vehicles while riding a motorcycle  
  
Suku: Saint piss them off   
  
Saint: you sure that's a good idea?  
  
Suku: YES!!!!  
  
Saint points his left middle finger  
  
Royal Guard captain: OH HELL NO DID HE FLIP THE BIRD ON US!!!!!! THIS IS THE CAPTAIN REQUESTING BACK UP CONVICT FLIPPED THE BIRD ON US!!!!!  
  
More Royal Guards came riding on vehicles  
  
Saint: SUKU THAT ONLY MADE MORE OF THEM CAME!!!!!  
  
Suku: stop being a wet blanket lean to your left  
  
Saint: why?  
  
Suku: JUST LEAN!!!!  
  
Saint shift to his left  
  
Suku: FIRE IN THE HOLE!!!!!!! *throws a sticky bomb*  
  
The explosion killed all of the royal guards  
  
Suku: YEAH F**K THE POLICE!!!!!!  
  
Saint: YOU ARE INSANE!!!!!  
  
Suku: I'm not insane I'm psychopath  
  
Back to reality  
  
Suku: something incredibly stupid  
  
Hit: leave now and while you can still live  
  
Suku: I'm more powerful than you think. Besides you are the one that should leave while you can still live  
  
Hit strikes a martial arts pose basically the one in the Anime when he was fighting Goku the 2nd one that he did   
  
Suku: wait let me call a friend. *pulls out his phone from his cloak*  
  
Saint: *pulls out a phone* yellow?  
  
The orb are like phones but it more cooler than a phone I don't know why maybe because wizard use them wait HE IS A WIZARD!!!!  
  
Suku: thanks for polishing my armour and weapons I owe you a solid  
  
Saint: no problem. Do you need my help with anything else currently?  
  
Suku: no I can handle this guy.   
  
Saint: okay *places back his phone*  
  
Suku: *places his phone back in his cloak*okay let's get down to business. How much do you want to buy this Human? Do I here 100? 50?  
  
Frisk: what the f**k are you doing I thought you are saving me? NOT SELLING ME!!!!!  
  
Suku: jeez kid can't take a joke. I would get serious but I broke that mask  
  
Frisk: do you need a mask to control your emotions?  
  
Suku: I can without the mask but it's so much easier with it. I'm not wearing one right now so without one it will be like this. Either way I'm done talking. (I need to be decisive in this battle. If I take too many hits I might get badly injured. So I know my opponent is fast and can freeze time for 1 second I think)  
  
Hit: are you done fooling around?  
  
Suku: sorry for wasting your time but I was thinking of a plan and I got at least half of it or 12%. And yes I'm ready  
  
Music you don't have to listen if you don't want to since you don't want to or already have some music already playing https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jwaw6nG2vz4  
  
Time froze  
  
Hit jumps towards Suku  
  
Suku: Surpise B**ch *punches Hit back*  
  
Hit: argh.  
  
Suku: come on give me a challenge I'm only in my base form  
  
Hit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH *powers up* You are the second opponent who actually beat my time skip thanks to you now it's 2 seconds  
  
Suku: that's bull crap guess I got no choice but take this a bit serious  
  
Frisk: you weren't taking this serious? What the f**k  
  
Suku: it's been a while since I had actually have to pay attention in battle. Also kid shut up who here is rescuing who?  
  
Hit rushed in front of Suku and release and flurry of punches Suku tries to block all the punches but missed one  
  
Suku: ouch that hurt a bit okay that's it I better really need to get serious with such a fast opponent so it's my turn to attack. *points his finger at Hit and rapidly fires a death beam*  
  
Hit constantly move to dodge the death beam eventually getting Hit by one in his leg  
  
Hit: argh *Hit's leg constantly bleeds*   
  
Suku: be careful you'll take bleeding damage now  
  
Frisk: this is not a video game  
  
Suku: yeah but people still take damage when one of their body parts is bleeding you want to try it?   
  
Frisk: no I'm already have enough of my blood gone  
  
Hit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suku: really purple Nigga you are increasing the time skip again  
  
Hit: thanks to you my time skip is now 2.5 seconds  
  
Suku: I got nothing to say about that to be honest  
  
Hit froze time again and release another flurry of punches a purple light came out of every punch he hit  
  
Suku: CRAP!!!! *coughs out blood in his mask* I wasn't going be serious guess I have to power up. Cover your ears human I'm gonna scream  
  
Frisk: why are you going to scream?  
  
Suku: JUST COVER YOUR DAM EARS!!!!!  
  
Frisk covered their ears  
  
Suku: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!   
  
Suku's aura became blue  
  
Suku: this is 10% of my power never used 10% in a while and yes I only been using around 2% of power this whole entire time. So if I where you I would prepare -  
  
Suku dash forward and punched Hit in the chest multiple times  
  
Hit: argh   
  
Suku: my ass if I where you  
  
Hit: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Suku: are you f**king kidding me. This is why I never liked Universe 6. They always have some stupid ass pulls for them like that blue Frieza with his poison spikes,that robot that is hard as crap,that weird winnie the poo bear with being fat and this guy with his time stop seriously what are you an evolved version of Guldo? (honestly why am I ranting in a fight that I might lose if I keep sticking my dick out?)  
  
Hit: you are a worthy oppenent and an annoying one   
  
Suku: time for me to get even more serious *pulls off his cloak*  
  
Frisk: *close their eyes* WAIT YOU ARE A FLASHER!!!!! WHAT THE F**K!!!!!  
  
Suku appeared in a master Soul Weaver armour the spirit looms are energy with Baltael's aventail the tail is also engergy look up on google for this if you don't know and curious   
  
Suku: I am a Soul weaver one of the deadliest warriors  
  
Hit just gave Suku the death stare  
  
Suku: hmm you don't seem to know what I'm capable off once I wear this let me show you *makes a katana out of thin air and rushes in at Hit*  
  
Suku was so fast that Hit could not react in time Suku slashed Hit's chest  
  
Hit: argh * Hit has a giant cut in his chest*  
  
Suku: you know I'm starting to get bored of you  
  
Hit froze time again and rushes towards Suku and punches him again Suku did not block  
  
Suku: is punching all you can do besides freezing time?  
  
Hit jabs Suku constantly  
  
Suku: ah god that hurt that's it I am getting tired of this Human do you have the time?  
  
Frisk: yeah it's 12 P.M why?  
  
Suku: *pulls out a golden peacekeeper revolver from his cloak* IT'S HIGH NOON!!!!! MOTHER F**KER!!!!   
  
Hit: (what the hell is that?)  
  
Suku: DRAW!!!!  
  
Suku fires a bullet with his Peacekeeper the bullet hits Hit's chest  
  
Hit: AHHHH  
  
Suku rushed in front of Hit and punched him in the face Hit drops on the floor    
  
Suku: ah Golden Gun your bullets made out of Katchin never fail to wound a strong enemy. *puts his gun back in his cloak* *pulls out a canteen from his cloak and drinks from it and puts it back in his cloak*  
  
Frisk: thank you for saving me.   
  
Suku: this does not mean I won't kill you too for wasting my time to save you.  
  
Frisk: wait what?  
  
Suku: I was flying above with my dragon having a fun time but you had to get yourself in trouble now you will pay. *makes a fist with his right hand*  
  
Lightning strike from above Saint appeared where the lightning strike  
  
Saint: Suku F.A.G said we got a mercenary  
  
Suku: *grumbles* you are lucky this time human I got more important matter to attend to but next time you wont be as lucky. Oh and you might need to heal up a bit you are left with one hp  
  
Frisk: I still have 10 what are you talkin...  
  
Frisk got flicked in the face by Suku Frisk's hp decreased by 9 and a half  
  
Suku: close enough  HAHAHAHAHAHAHA    
  
Suku picks up Hit. Suku and Saint vanished  
  
Frisk: argh *pulls out a burger and eats it*   
  
Hp restored to max and that burger was kind of soggy  
  
Frisk: I don't know whether to thank him for saving my life or to hate him for almost killing me?  
  
Suku: Saint wait I need to make a deposit first to the Royal Guards  
  
Outside the wall of the King Centry's Castle  
  
Suku place hit down flat on the ground  
  
Suku Builds momentum with his left leg   
  
Suku: Get Ready for an ass kick of your life *Suku kicks Hit over the wall*   
  
Hit hits the wall falling back down on the grown leaving a marking of his body on the wall  
  
Soldier 77: Uhm Valtrith the guy you hired failed   
  
Valtrith: crap well guess you know what they say if you want the job done right do it yourself. Right after I bring Hit back to Universe 6 which is going take a while since I used that thing already  
  
Soldier 77: you are on your own Sir  
  
  
Back in King Century's throne room  
  
a Female Saiyan came into the room  
  
????: MY LORD I HAVE URGENT NEWS!!!!!  
  
Century: don't just keep me in suspense tell me?  
  
????: The people from the hidden Leaf Village asked for a meeting with you my lord  
  
Century: the meeting will be take placed where exactly?  
  
????: it will take place at the Hidden Leaf Village my lord  
  
Century: tell them to come here instead if they want to speak to me. I need to prepare for the worst  
  
????: yes my lord *walks out of the throne room*  
  
Century: I swear that these things always happens at the worst timing

 

   
  
Mr Poopybutthole: Ooh Wee sorry that the creator wasn't here in a really long time he was busy f**king around along with school you might see the next one in a normal amount of time. Ooh Wee till then try not f**k around and waste your time

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here is a hint that ain't in a cipher. One thing of Suku's plan is something revovling around a snake. *Hears* Let's make some noise in the background. Dam it
> 
> Suku this story is sponsered by Lucio-OH's the cereal that will make you jump like a frog it's 100% from Brazil aslo might as well tell you some ideas that were changed for your patience Valtrith was originally going be called Dage but the author remember someone else names that is more terrifying. Seriously what kind of scary villian name is Dage either way in chapter 12 instead of walking out for a walk the original idea was me going on my laptop and getting hired by Yellow Diamond to kill the Crystal Gems. Seriously I have a pickaxe and a Blast Furnace and I'm not afriad to use them. The original idea of me bringing Whis to somewhere was suppose to be storyshift me be friending Chara and the goat but in the end I still decided to rip off his eye but at the same time kinda having a friend but not really and then I decided to kill everyone Super Buu style welp that's pretty much all the ideas the authors remembered besides the singing one


End file.
